Hell of a Ryde
by mh102938
Summary: Not to brag, but Kitty's sure it's in the bag. Jake's been tricked, and Ryder's being played. Now little Marley will never get laid. Her plan is genius, why wouldn't it be. Jake will be hers, just wait and see. Ryley, Jarley, Jakitty
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Jake was jealous. No way. He was way better than that Ryder asshole and he knew it. But the way Marley had looked at Ryder made him nervous…Not for himself, but for her. He didn't want her getting pregnant or anything like that. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Hey, Three Nipples," Kitty called out, sashaying over to Jake's side in her skimpy Cheerios uniform. She reached up one hand to yank her ponytail loose, releasing a cascading wave of blonde hair. It looked like she was trying to be sexy and maybe she would've been if Ryder and Marley hadn't materialized in front of them. Jake just couldn't tear his eyes away from how their gazes never left one another and-wait- was he carrying her books? God fucking damn it. Okay now Jake was jealous. He knew Marley was into an old school romance, and Ryder obviously had the upper hand in that. But so what if he wasn't as courteous as Old-School-Bieber-Boy? He was just as-. _Smack._ Kitty's manicured claws connected with his ear.

"Dude, fuck off!" he snapped, feeling three bleeding scratch marks.

"First of all, Integration-gone-wrong, I'm not a dude. And second, you're never gonna nail Hobo Barbie with your pathetic jealous face and all that smoke coming out of your ears."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS." Jake snarled, causing everyone in the hallway to look up.

"Um sure, you're so green that you're the envy of every vegetable that bitch's thousand-pound mama never ate. If you want to win this, and I know how to win, you have to have a game plan."

"Why do you care, Kitty? You hate Marley."

The blonde girl tapped a finger against her gloss-covered lips, "True, but I definitely like messing with people's emotions. And that Ryder is just begging for my attention. Step one; put your arm around me."

Marley's P.O.V

Ryder was perfect. Everything about him was the opposite of Jake. He was warm, open, and always made her laugh. But then why was Jake still in her mind? And why did it still sting when she saw Kitty and him together? Like today when Ryder was carrying her books from Geometry to Chemistry, which had been so sweet of him, and she had spotted Jake and the blonde demon practically cuddling in the hallway.

"Marley?" Ryder asked, his gorgeous brown eyes looking at her confused.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Can you read this question for me? I'm kinda lost." Marley smiled back.

"Sure…it says…finish your essay on the back. That's not really a question…" Marley said, turning to face him. Now it was her turn to be confused. Immediately a rosy blush spread over his face.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting an excuse to shake you out of your daydream. I like it when your beautiful eyes are just mine for the moment," Ryder returned suavely, but Marley knew that wasn't the real reason. She wondered what he was hiding. Still, he had called her eyes beautiful.

"Shush, they're pretty average. Now focus. You can see my eyes after the class assignment." When the bell rang, Ryder grabbed Marley's things before she could protest and led her out of the classroom. She giggled as he dodged her attempts to retrieve them from him. "Ryder, it's really fine. This whole chivalrous thing just takes your perfect personality over the top."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling in time with his white smile, "Oh, this isn't to make a good impression. This is like…blackmail…so you have to walk with me."

Now it was Marley's turn to laugh, "I see how it is, Bieber boy!" She lunged for her Math binder, but slipped and slammed into someone in front of her. "Sorry-!" she squealed, but lost her train of thought as she saw who it was. Jake.

"Watch where you're going, Kiss-ass," Jake snapped through gritted teeth. Marley stepped back, surprised and hurt. Why did he call her that? That was what Kitty had-. Just then, the blonde girl stepped out from behind Jake. Her small frame had been completely masked by his and her wavy blonde hair was on her shoulders, making her seem slightly prettier, yet less trustworthy than before. One of her hands was interlocked with Jake's fingers and the other was flipping Marley off with perfect pink nails that looked like they belonged on Glinda the good witch, not a blonde demon.

"I know it's hard to keep your balance when your stomach hits your face and your approximate weight is about 700 pounds, but try to use at least one of those god-awful eyes that are obviously style-blind since you use them to dress yourself every morning. Or does your mommy dress you? At least that would be an excuse for that sloppy, secondhand, Goodwill sweater," Kitty said snarkily, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows the way she always did.

"Shut up, Kitty," Ryder snapped, his usually optimistic face turning stormy, "And you too, Jake. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Um please. What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? Justin Bieber 2010 hair is, like, way late and if you weren't a football player I'm pretty sure that gay-ass principal would stop fornicating you and realize your reading and writing level is below Brittany's. Oh yeah, I read your file. Dyslexia really does kill brain cells. Why would be with her otherwise?"

Ryder looked like his world had ended. In stony silence, he gripped Marley's hand and led her away. Jake watched them go.

"Are you sure this will work?" he hissed into Kitty's diamond-studded ear.

"Trust me. Girls want what they can't have. If you become the world's meanest bad ass, she'll be pulled to you like you could actually grow JB locks." Jake nodded and walked hand-in-hand with Kitty down the hall. The blonde Cheerio snickered under her breath. Did he honestly think she'd help him get into Marley's pants? Sucks to suck Puckerman, she silently thought. You're in for a hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley's heart just hadn't been in Grease rehearsal yesterday. What the heck was up with Jake anyway? He hadn't even looked at her once, much less apologized for his stupid kiss-ass remark. What had Kitty done with him?

"Oh look, it's our sumo-wrestler charity case," Kitty sneered, surrounded by a group of Cheerios and football players. They chuckled, but otherwise seemed uninterested with the exchange.

"Don't feel bad, Kitty. A lot of people have Asperger's," Marley snapped back before she could stop herself. Kitty's eyes narrowed into slits as the football boys wolf-called, and even a few fellow Cheerios had to stifle their giggles.

"You wanna repeat that?" she asked, her anger making her tiny frame seem ten feet tall. Marley scooted backward and her shoulders slammed into a locker behind her. Kitty smiled and Marley knew she was dead, "You like songs, right Garbage Princess? I have a little one for you." The blonde girl rolled her shoulders back, licked her lips, and sang in her nasal voice, "_Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what the hell did he do with you?_" The entire group burst out laughing, and one particularly loud cackle caught Marley's attention. Looking up, she spotted Jake clutching his stomach and clapping a football player on the back. That was it. Tears threatened to spill over Marley's lashes and she ran for the girl's bathroom. How could he be so mean?

"Hey, Marley…are you okay?" Ryder caught Marley's sprinting figure in his arms, holding her hands away from her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she sobbed, "Let me go."

"Not until you're okay," he said, and dragged her shaking body against his chest. Try as she might, Marley couldn't wiggle her way out of his strong arms. And after a while, she realized she didn't want too.

Jake's P.O.V

Kitty's plan seemed to be working. Now whenever Marley looked at him while he was pretending to look away, there was this weird pain in her eyes. And she definitely looked at him a lot. The only thing that had bothered him was when he'd seen Ryder earlier in the day holding her in the hall. That definitely wasn't part of the plan.

"Okay, Step One's over, Kitty. What now?" Jake hissed as they walked down the hall together. He didn't want to admit it, but he really hated being mean too Marley. Kitty pursed her lips the way she liked to do before she insulted someone, and smiled so that her cheek bones stood out like smooth stones underneath her skin

"Now, we set you up as the savior, Oreo. I'll distract Ryder, and you swoop in and make it all better like a freaking Disney cartoon."

"When you say…distract…you mean-?"

"Yes, god, you're so dense. I'm going to practically rape Ryder in the hallway, mkay? I know you're skipping classes, Puckerman, but I thought you'd at least finished _one_ day of preschool."

Jake snarled angrily, but fought down the urge to rip away his hand from hers. Kitty knew what she was doing. Didn't she? "This better work," he snapped into her ear, "And I want it to look believable."

Kitty raised one arching eyebrow, "You want me to make out with a super-hot guy and make it believable? What a challenge! Seriously, you're dumber than Ryder-oh, there they are. Go find a place to watch out of sight." Marley and Ryder were making their way down the hall, hands linked together. Marley's normally sparkling blue eyes seemed a little dull, but she was smiling at something that Ryder was saying goofily. It made Jake want to punch him.

As soon as Kitty came over, Marley turned and tried to run. Ryder, however, held her back, a defiant look on his face, "What do you want, bitch?" he asked angrily, shielding Marley behind him.

The blonde girl's face was completely transformed, Jake saw. Instead of confidence and an air of sexiness, her eyes were downcast and she seemed like a little girl who had gotten caught taking a cookie out of a jar. Damn she was good. "Marley…" she said quietly, "I'm really sorry."

"Are you serious?" Ryder asked, leaning into Kitty with a critical glare, "After everything you've done, you think 'I'm sorry' will just fix everything?"

"No, of course not!" Kitty exclaimed, and Jake saw tears slipping down her cheeks, "I just wanted to apologize. I just heard that my cousin died today. She committed suicide because of bullying from some girls who were very similar to me. You have to know that the only reason I even make fun of you, Marley, is because I'm jealous. You're beautiful, and tall, and an amazing singer, and Jake left me for you once,' Here her voice choked up and she looked like she was stifling a sob, " I just…I've never met anyone like you who gets things by being nice. And I wanted to be like you, or to take you down, I guess. To prove to myself that you're not an angel. But it hasn't worked. And I don't want you to ever consider hurting yourself. So I wanted to say sorry. Well…see you later." Kitty's words seemed genuinely heartfelt, Jake thought. Obviously Ryder thought so, because his angry expression had been replaced with something sympathetic. Jake wondered if Kitty's speech had actually been what she really thought of Marley, but he lost that expectation when he saw Kitty's expression. A wicked smile was curled up a face that had just been pouring it's heart out. She was even more manipulative then he had realized.

"Kitty, wait," Marley said, stepping out from behind Ryder, "Thank you." Jake winced. Why was Marley so unsuspecting?

"You're welcome," Kitty sobbed out, "I really-I really love my cousin, I'm sorry, my mascara's probably running."

Marley smiled kindly, "Don't worry, I have some more in my locker. I'll go get it." She turned and walked down the hall.

Ryder glanced at her warily, "I still don't trust you."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Whatever, genius." Ryder's eyes widened, but before he could react, Kitty pulled him down and kissed him hard. Jake didn't know whether it was just a reflex, but it looked like Ryder was kissing back. Marley reappeared, a bag of makeup in her hand, but dropped it when she saw what was in front of her.

Kitty pulled away from an astounded Ryder and leaned back onto the heels of her feet, "Yeah…about that. I'm not really sorry. If I ever offended you, I meant it. Bye Ryder. See me later if you want some more," Kitty called over her shoulder as she wrapped her arm through a friend's who was passing by and walked away. Marley looked like she was going to throw up.

"Marley, she just-I mean I didn't-."

"Just forget about it," Marley said, her voice strangely hollow.

"No, Marley, you deserve an-."

"I don't deserve anything. Just please leave me alone." Tears had started flowing again, and she turned and sprinted into the girl's bathroom. Jake resisted every instinct in his body telling him to run to her. This was way out of hand. He was done with Kitty's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty and Ryder. Kitty and Ryder. Kitty and Ryder? Why wouldn't that image go away? No matter how hard Marley tried, she just couldn't forget seeing them kissing in the hall. It wasn't Ryder's fault, that much she knew, but she wanted someone to blame so badly. She wanted someone to blame who she could hurt. Kitty took whomever she wanted, was controlling and manipulative, and yet somehow ended up always having someone to carry her books or walk her to class. And Marley was alone. How was that fair?

"Marley! Marley-wait!" Marley heard Ryder chasing her down the hall, and she could just imagine turning around and forgiving him. That would make everything so much easier. But for some reason, she didn't want too. Would _Kitty_ forgive him right away? Of course not. She would make Ryder beg for her love and affection. "Marley! Marley, please! Just let me talk to you!"

"You know what, Ryder?" Marley spun around, her brown hair slapping against her back as she jutted out her chin defiantly, "I'm so done talking about this. You kissed her. I _saw_ you. So stop trying to tell me those stupid, jack-ass lies you love making up. Just leave me alone," she snapped, but inside she was shaking. She would've never spoken to Ryder like that before, especially since he was so sweet to her. But…Kitty would've done it and Kitty got whatever she wanted. The answer to her problems was clear. If she wanted Ryder and Jake to regret ever hurting her, she had become a little…wilder. Just then, the blonde Cheerio bumped her shoulder along Marley's as she walked down the hall. Kitty once-overed the girl's pleated skirt and robin blue sweater with her circular eyes, then pursed her lips dramatically.

"Jesus, please help me pray that this poor, poor girl learns how to dress herself. Amen." Ryder growled protectively, but Marley placed one had on his chest and smiled pleasantly, tapping one finger against her chin, "I'm not sure Jesus can hear you in hell, Kitty. And that's exactly where I'm sending you if you don't _shut up_, you blonde slut." Even Kitty seemed taken-aback at Marley's outburst, her eyes spreading into bright orbs of surprise. Then, picking up her hand and blowing on her nails as if they were drying, she recovered with vengeance.

"Little Rose, found her thorns. Too bad it's too late. I've made out with both your boyfriends, honey. You can call me a slut all you want, but you know what? I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. I'm still more popular than you. I'm still prettier than you. I'm still smarter than you. Cause, y'see darlin', it's not that easy to take me down. I may be as small as your ittie bitties, but I'm as tough as your momma's digestion issues. Don't underestimate me. And don't ever, ever, say anything about hell again. Jesus already regrets creating you, sweetie, don't make it worse." And with that, she flounced away, her curled ponytail swinging from side to side. Ryder glanced over at Marley, assessing her mental state.

"Y'okay Marls?"

She sighed, releasing a huff of tension, "Yeah I'm-," suddenly, she remembered the promise she had made to herself earlier. To be wilder, "I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"Marley, I-."

"Just forget it, see you in Grease rehearsal."

Ryder's P.O.V

He was pretty sure he loved her. At least, right up until the crazy Cheerio Kitty had made out with him in the hall right in front of her. Now Marley practically spat at him every time she saw him. And now, he could barely struggle through English class without her help. He just didn't understand. Why was Marley being like this? She was never like this. Marley was sweet, kind, and so down-to-earth she might as well have been an earthworm. A very pretty earthworm who happened to be an amazing singer with eyes that made him wish he could pretend he was blind for, just so he could stare at them all day. And to add crap to the shit pile, today was the day they were rehearsing the kiss scene in Grease.

"Okay, I need the ultimate amount of romantic tension today, you guys," Artie said, adjusting his glasses and channeling his director's voice

Marley rolled her eyes, but smiled when Artie turned in her direction, "Got it Artie,"

"Good, because we might not get another chance to rehearse this. Opening night is coming up fast."

"Oh don't worry," Marley said, scoffing, "I'll make this unforgettable." Ryder did not like how that sounded. Before he could protest, Artie raised his hand to cup his chin.

"ACTION!"

Okay Ryder wanted to kiss her. Actually he really, really wanted to kiss her. But not now. Not under these circumstances. And definitely not when she was mad at him. Still, in Last Song, the guy had kissed the girl and she had instantly forgiven him. Yeah, he had watched that with his last girlfriend. Maybe it would work now. Trying to push aside his fear, Ryder leaned in, in, in. He could see Marley coming toward him too, her eyelids heavy. That was when he decided that, no matter what, this was going to be their first kiss. Might as well make it as memorable as Marley had said she was going to make it.

Ryder tilted his head and their lips met. She kissed him back slowly, tentatively, like she wasn't sure whether she should be doing this or not. Knowing he had to speed up the process a little, Ryder reached out one arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in against him. Marley's lips opened a little in protest, but he kissed her harder and this time she kissed him back like he meant it. In those few seconds, Ryder didn't care about what Artie thought, didn't care that Marley was angry, and didn't care that Kitty had practically ruined his life. And Marley didn't seem to care either. In that moment, they both belonged to each other.

"That's good guys," Artie called, breaking the tender moment. Marley pulled back immediately; seeming embarrassed she had let it go so far. Ryder kept hold of her hand for another moment though, until she yanked it away. "We definitely don't need to rehearse again," Artie said with a unmistakable smirk written across his face.

"Cool," Ryder said, trying to break the tension, but instead feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Yeah. If rehearsal's over, I'm gonna head home," Marley said, turning away from the two of them.

"Wait, let me get my stuff. I'll walk you-," Ryder began.

"No thanks. I'll be fine," Marley snapped and walked away. And Ryder saw any forgiveness that had been beginning in her eyes vanish in the blink of a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's Note: Who didn't melt to the floor when Ryder found Marley in the bathroom and told her that story about his cousin crapping himself? *Sigh* So, so sweet! Also, I think that "Glease" may be the only episode where I have literally wanted to slap Finn and Rachel for interrupting a song. Haha, love you guys, R&R please XD**

_Some days I'm a super bitch_

_Up to my old tricks_

_But it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_Out to save the world_

_And it keeps getting' better_

_Kiss, kiss, gonna tell you right now_

_I make it sweet on the lips_

_I simply knock you out_

_Shut up, I don't care what you say_

'_Cause when we're both in the ring_

_You're gonna like it my way_

Kitty sang along to her radio at the top of her lungs, her pristine white Mercedes purring to the beat of Christina Aguilera's "Keeps Getting Better." It was way better than that Grease crap, as far as she was concerned. Damn! Every time she thought of Grease, she thought of Marley, and then she thought of Jake. Why didn't he want her? She was way prettier than the brown-haired tree and way more popular. Why wasn't that enough? Was it because she was too much to handle? Yeah Jake was amazingly gorgeous and had a good voice, but that wasn't why she liked him. If it was only based off of how attractive he was, why would she still want him? After all, they had only dated for a week or two.

Her car pulled up into its usual parking space and she spotted, to her utter amusement, a clearly distraught Ryder chasing Marley across the front of the school. Maybe her plan had had a little success after all.

"Hey, JB 1.0, what's wrong with Fattie McPoor?" she called out of her window, trying to hide her laugh. Ryder looked up, his broad, muscular shoulders covered by a Spiderman T-shirt that showed off all the reasons why girls were crushing on him all over school. Even Kitty wanted to drool slightly. As soon as he saw Kitty's face, he gave her a glare worthy of destroying the Goliath.

"None of your business, Kitty. I mean, you're the one who caused this," he said, pointing in the direction of Marley who was clad in a red and white Cheerios outfit and surrounded by a pack of Cheerios and football players. She looked completely different with her hair pulled back slickly and her eyes done in dramatic makeup.

"Wait," Kitty snapped, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to vomit, "Please, please, _tell me_ she is not wearing what I think she's wearing. I think Jesus just went blind."

"Well she is. I liked her a lot and you ruined her. You do realize that if you never kissed me in the hall, this wouldn't have-," Ryder began.

"Please just shut up. I think I have a migraine," Kitty said rubbing her temple.

"Coach Sylvester!" Kitty called as she ran into the coach's office, her ponytail streaming out behind her like a banner.

"Why hello, Kitty," Coach Sylvester said, stopping her religious trophy polishing routine for a second, "Did you feed my baby?"

"Of course, Coach. But why is there a Bambi-eyed, bushy-browed, bargain-basement Brat wearing a Cheerios uniform? It's like insulting your entire career! She-!"

"Are you referring to your new co-head Cheerio? I thought the board at Nationals would appreciate some diversity between Brittany and her, and, yes, hair color does count. Plus she's a hell of a tumbler."

"No, no, no. Coach, you don't understand. She is the most manipulative, cross-eyed slut that I have ever met. You can't trust her-!"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Kitty?" Coach asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No Coach, but-."

"There are no buts in cheerleading," Coach Sue replied, "The only time I ever use that word is when I'm telling my Cheerios to drop a few. Which you should consider. Kitty if this is all you have to complain about, then get out of my office. You're wasting my valuable, National-champ worthy time. And if you can't handle a little more competition, then lose the high pony. Simple as that." Kitty froze, completely speechless as the coach went back to scrubbing a Nationals trophy. Letting out a strangled scream of frustration, she stormed out of the office and—speak of the bitch.

"Oh, hey you," Marley said as she walked down the hall, her blue eyes nearly obscured by thick, fake eyelashes. Her lips were pursed in a very familiar expression, and her long brown hair was pulled up into the signature Cheerios pony. Two football players were on either side of her, carrying her bundles of schoolbooks.

Kitty snarled. Now was not the time to be up in her face. "Oh hey, _Marley_," Kitty said, making Marley's name sound like a curse word, "Nice to see you with so many friends. Too bad that poor boy, what's his name, Ryder is so left behind. Well, he won't have a problem finding someone new just like you. I mean, look over there." Marley smirked, but nonetheless swiveled to where Kitty was pointing her finger. Sure enough, Ryder was leaning against a locker, laughing at something that Sugar was saying. Marley visibly stiffened, but recovered.

"Whatever, Midget-Barbie, don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend again…someday. How long did your last relationship last again? Like ten seconds?" The football players chortled and high-fived behind Marley's back, even though they clearly didn't get the joke, and all three of them walked away, surrounding Kitty in a haze of pure rage and freesia-scented perfume. No way. No freaking way was a cheap-perfume wearing, boyfriend stealing, five-thousand-pounds-in-the-making tree of a bitch going to take away her popularity. Hell no. Marley was going down. Hard. Kitty was done playing nice.

**Marley's P.O.V**

Ryder wouldn't. He couldn't possibly have moved on so fast. Just this morning he was chasing Marley around the school like a puppy chasing a porthouse steak. But ever since Kitty had planted that idea in her head, her school periods had become even more torturous. Seating choices were permanent and the past week Ryder and Marley had been awkwardly ignoring each other in English, Spanish, and science. Now, she literally was fighting every urge in her body to lean over and apologize to him. Trying to become Kitty was a stupid idea. Sure you had plenty of friends to go around and guys checking you out every five seconds, but nothing was real. Especially not the heavy lashes glued to her face that were starting to feel like two-ton bricks. She was popular, sure, and Coach Sylvester referred to her as "Top Bitch Number Two", but she missed her old friends. She missed Ryder and Unique, who had stopped talking to her when she made fun of his/her shoes as being "Cher, Madonna, and Ke$ha's crap all blended together." But would anyone even take her back? She wouldn't have.

"Ryder," she said quietly, praying he wouldn't spit in her face.

He looked up from "_A Prayer for Owen Meany_", looking very surprised, "Yeah?"

"Um," before Marley could even choke out an apology, she burst into tears. Trying not to show how hard she was crying, she sprang to her feet, "I'm really-really sorry," Then she ran for the bathroom.

_Fwip. Fwip. Fwip._ The strange sound of objects whizzing through the air caught Marley's attention just before the paintballs hit her. The sharp, stinging ricochets of pain bounced her along her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She barely had time to think about how Coach Sylvester would kill her after seeing the stains on her uniform. _Bam!_ A paintball caught her chin and made her eyes blur with tears, but she could still make out the faint outline of Kitty towering over her, surrounded by a band of hockey players. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could see the fuzzy outline of Jake's leather jacket. Had he been shooting her too?

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Schuester yelled, throwing himself in front of Marley. Instantly, the noise of paintballs flying stopped. A box of supplies lay by his feet so, obviously, he had been in the middle of packing for Washington. "Kitty, what are you doing?! All of you go to Principal Figgins' office. NOW." The band of hockey players tried to play off the command, but clearly they were afraid of expulsion. Even Kitty seemed a little scared as they turned the corner and she shot Marley a glare before her swishing skirt disappeared.

"Th-thank you," Marley murmured, clutching her chin. The pain was like hot fire searing at points all over her body, but she reminded herself of something. She deserved it. She was the one who had become insufferable in the first place.

"No problem. Do you want to go to the lost and found and find something to change into? Or do you want me to get the nurse-?"

"What happened?" Ryder's voice cut through Marley's quiet, shaking sobbing and she could hear the English teacher behind him, begging him to come back to class. "Who did it?" Marley had never heard him sound angrier.

"I'm going to go make sure they actually made it to the principal's office," Mr. Schue said, giving Marley a quick hug, clearly noticing Ryder's I'll-freaking-murder-them face.

"No one," Marley said as soon as Mr. Schue had rounded the corner, "It's fine, Ryder. I deserved it."

"You deserved it," Ryder choke out like the words were poison, "Are those…paint stains?" he practically spit the last word, his hand tightening around Marley's with a half comforting- half angry squeeze. "It was Kitty, wasn't it?"

"Ryder-,"

"Just answer the question, Marley."

"Yes, but please just let it go-,"

"But what?! You expect me to just think this is okay? You expect me to not wanna beat every single one of those idiot's asses?"

Marley paused, running a hand under her eyes to find streaks of black dripping down her face. Not very attractive. But she didn't care right then. She could feel the smallest glimmer of hope fluttering in her throbbing stomach. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I figure you've been punished enough for one day." Marley thought she could hear a smile in Ryder's voice as a slow grin crept out over her lips. Then before she could protest, Ryder picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a child. "We should probably get you to the nurse." As they began walking away, Marley spotted something over Ryder's shoulder that felt like a final slap in the face. Jake's leather jacket lay in the middle of a hallway like a silent message from Kitty, and she knew then that the blonde Cheerio couldn't have cared less that she might be suspended or even expelled. She had already reached her goal. To Marley, that jacket represented two words and two words only.

_I win._


	5. Chapter 5

Marley laid on her purple-blanket covered bed, her brown hair fanning out like hawk feathers. Her tight, floral sweater hugged her thin frame, a sharp contrast to her ballooning navy blue skirt. Ryder lay beside her, both of them staring up at the ceiling fan which was covered with brassy dust.

"Truth or dare?" Marley asked, turning so that she faced him. Ryder's brown eyes studied her for a moment.

"Truth," he replied simply, spreading his hand out over his face and peeking through the spaces between his fingers like he was fearful of her questions.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured, laughing, "What's your favorite song?"

Ryder sucked in a breath sharply, releasing a strange hissing noise, "Hitting me with the hard questions first, huh?" When Marley chuckled, he shook his head. "Seriously, do you know how many songs there are?"

"There has to be one that you absolutely love," Marley said, flicking her fingers against his temple with a soft _thunk_.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, pretending to be deep in thought, "A strong case could be made for _You're the One That I Want_."

Marley slapped the side of his arm, "Shut up,"

"Okay," he said with a grin, "What's yours?"

"Not saying it's my favorite, but I do like I Wouldn't Mind."

His eyes widened and he sat up, "By: He is We?"

"Yeah… you know it?" Marley asked, surprised. Then, mischievously, she sat up too. "Wanna sing?" Before he could refuse, she hummed softly, and Ryder blushed, but seemed to silently agree to her request. "_Merrily we fall, out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you. I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain, humming melodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeze-._"

"_I'm not afraid, anymore. I'm not afraid,_" Ryder cut in, his eyes sparkling. Jumping to his feet, he yanked Marley off of her bed and grabbed her hairbrush off of her white vanity, holding it under his lips like a microphone and making Marley giggle. "_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._ _  
Carefully we'll place our destiny. You came and you took this heart, and set it free.  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I'm torn; I'm torn to be right where you are._"

Marley cracked up as Ryder twirled her in an awkward dance around her small bedroom and dipped her back, bringing her back up easily, nodding for her to cut in. Trying not to ruin the song with her laughter, she sang, "_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all._" She stopped singing, her eyes flicking up and down Ryder's face as her lips relaxed.

He smiled kindly and released her, "Nice. We make a good team."

"Yeah," she said, and oddly enough, Jake's face crossed her mind, followed by the image of his jacket in the hallway. Insecurity poured into her instantly, slamming her from every corner of her body. But why? Why now when she was here and with Ryder?

Her face crumpled slightly and Ryder's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry, Marls. I didn't mean to make things weird."

"N-no," she protested, trying to force the corners of her mouth to lift, "It's just…I've been feeling kind of down lately. I just…I've been…well…"

"What?" he asked, looking concerned. One of his baseball-mitt sized hands squeezed Marley's delicate ones together and beneath his navy blue polo shirt, his chest seemed to tense in anticipation.

"I've been…making myself throw up. For the last week now. Every day." Marley looked up to see his reaction. It wasn't good. His hand instantly dropped hers, and he stepped back, rubbing his mouth while he bit his bottom lip.

His eyes focused on hers intensely, "Please tell me you're kidding."

Marley smiled sadly. "I wish I was. Are you that grossed out?"

Instantly his expression changed. "Marls, that's not what I'm feeling. But if you really are that down, please don't do that to yourself, okay? Just call me. We'll talk it out." His phone buzzed and he checked it with a grimace still lacing his lips. "I gotta go. My parents want me home for dinner. But don't forget, Marls, you're beautiful. I mean completely gorgeous. I mean absolutely, amazingly, definitely-."

"Ryder, I'm really not. You don't have to tell me that to make me feel better."

His eyebrows rose, "You think I'm saying that to make you _feel_ _better_? I may need to buy you a new mirror, Marls, because I'm afraid yours isn't working." This procured a smile from Marley and he returned it broadly. "Remember, just call me. See you later." Ryder said as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "And you kinda ruined my plans to kiss you goodbye… but I will anyway." Wrapping his arm around Marley's waist quickly, Ryder pulled her in and kissed her on the lips as fast as lightning "Call me!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the door and Marley could feel a fresh blush creeping over her cheeks with hot, spicy tingles. Jake who?

Okay so maybe Marley wasn't completely over Jake, but having Ryder around helped. Not that she had called him yet or anything. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for him caring, but her throwing up grossed _her_ out…so how would he really feel after having to deal with Lady MacBarf for a week or two? There was no way he would put up with it. Adjusting her rose-colored blouse, Marley colored in the heart decorating her "I Mom" whiteboard declaration in her locker and tried to ignore the obvious. Ryder would get tired of her sooner or later. There was no way that kind of guy would stick around once he realized how afraid she really was of losing people.

"Why so sad, Marrrrley?" Kitty purred, checking her pink nails for miniscule imperfections that weren't there.

"Why do you care? You jumped me and gunned me down with paintballs. I mean, shouldn't you be suspended?" Marley asked, pushing back her long, curled brown hair and trying to keep a lookout for hockey players with paintball guns.

"Well, my mom's head of the school board, so you could say I had a little pull in my favor. And ya look more constipated and bloated than usual, Elephant Butt. And you know what they say." Marley raised her eyebrows in confusion and Kitty rolled her eyes, "Um, hello? Curiosity killed the cat? Look-whatever-what's got you down, Party Pooper?"

"Kitty, I really don't want to talk to you about his okay? Besides, what would you know about insecurity-?"

"Well fan-flippin-tastic, welcome to reality," Kitty said snarkily. "If you're gonna look that depressed and let your body gain two hundred pounds from a little insecurity," Marley glanced down at her stomach, "Then, that's your call. But if I were you, I'd be a little more focused on trying to make your dance moves in glee not look like they're being performed by a newborn giraffe and making sure you're keeping your man." She lightly twitched her blonde ponytail toward Ryder's locker where he was surrounded by a pack of giggling freshman Cheerios. Marley's eyes widened.

"You don't think…I mean…he wouldn't."

"Well, why are you asking me, sweetheart? What would I know about insecurity, right?"

"But you've dated plenty of guys before, right?"

Kitty pursed her lips, "Um, hello, look at me. When you have this bitchin' bod, this killer kitty face, and this voice that Jesus himself personally granted unto me, would you think I haven't dated before? I snagged Jake before you after all."

"Okay," Marley said, ignoring the insult, "So how can you tell when someone's, y'know, straying away. Even if when you're alone they seem totally into you."

"Look, Ryder Lynn and Percy Jackson have several things in common, honey. First, they're both dyslexic, which in understandable terms mean they're stupid as hell. Second, I have no idea why they're so popular because they both have an annoying hero-savior complex that makes them ultra-boring and predictable. And third, they have ADHD."

"So he has two learning disabilities?" Marley asked, slightly confused.

"Honey boo boo, NO! Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. As in he can't keep his eyes, or hands, off of different girls. As in, you're gonna have to fight to keep him loving you."

"Ryder doesn't seem like that kind of person," Marley said uncertainly, biting her bottom lip.

"You can believe whatever you want, but trust me. As an experienced girl, I know these things. Sooner or later, some other chick with a gorgeous bod and twenty times more confidence than you is gonna come up and he's not going to be able to resist. Because, let's face it, Marley, HE'S A GUY. Time to hit the treadmill." Kitty blew a kiss at Marley's face, then turned away and flounced down the hall toward Jake, who was still conspicuously missing his jacket. His eyes met Marley's for a single moment, but she turned away. She didn't want to know whether he had shot at her that day or not. She wanted whatever had been there between them before to just be. She didn't want hate mixing it up, whatever feeling had existed before. She didn't want to hate him. Ryder pulled himself away from the gaggle of freshman and made his way over to Marley, wrapping his arm around her waist that very publicly stated a message that made the freshman girls glare and huff away. Jake dropped her gaze.

"What do you say we hang out today after school?" he asked, smiling his goofy, overrated smile and leaning in so that the buttons of his varsity jacket pressed into her skin. "There's something I kinda want to show you."

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, sure." Fidgeting with her homemade bracelets, Marley desperately fought the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up her salad lunch.

"Are you okay?" Ryder's voice dropped. "Are you…feeling okay? I mean-."

"Yup, I'm fine," she said too quickly, "In fact; I haven't done it all this week. I'll see you after school." That was a total lie. She had made herself throw up twice a day for the last week, but Marley thought maybe if Ryder thought she had stopped, his ADHD would leave them alone for a while. And she could be happy.

Kitty's P.O.V

Jake Puckerman. What was it about those two words that made her want to scratch Marley's eyes out? Ryder Lynn. Not as anger-provoking, but worthy of some more Kitty-killing. True, she didn't like Ryder that way, but he was still on McKinley's Hotties With Bodies list, so it should've been Kitty next in line to get a taste of his attention. Not Puke-for-brains. True, Marley had a semi-good voice and this crazy sort of innocent girl-next-door quality, but she was naïve and easily manipulated. Kitty wasn't complaining. After all, you have to play it to slay it.

"Hey, Ryder," Kitty said, looping her arm through his as he walked down the hall from his sixth period class, finally free of Marley's smothering self.

"What do you want?" he asked, shaking off her grasp.

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly, guiding him into a corner. Then her expression darkened. "Listen, I know you kinda suck at this, but read my lips, Smart one. Marley. Is. Straying. Away."

He scoffed, looking away, "Kitty, please just go away. Do you honestly think I'd believe anything you say after practically killing Marley with paintball guns?"

"Jesus, why is everyone still on that? It was like…a week ago. Anyway, it's true. We were having a major girl-talk session a few hours ago and she said she's not sure you even like her. In fact, the added insecurity is," Kitty's voice dropped to a whisper, "Making her lose her throat virginity."

Ryder frowned, "What? She's cheating on me?"

"No! Oh, Jesus, are you deaf too? She's sticking her fingers down her pie hole. Every day this week so far."

His face grew slightly concerned, but he shook it off, "Why should I trust you? In fact, why would Marley even talk to you about this?"

"Ask her yourself. But think about this, Brain-Damage, how would I know she's making herself throw up? Only you, me, and her know right? Think about it." Kitty planted a quick kiss on Ryder's surprised cheek before sashaying away, her almost-rear-revealing Cheerios skirt, spreading outward as she jogged toward a group of her friends. Ryder watched her go, the gears in his mind slowly turning. Marley wouldn't. She had told him she was doing okay this week. But what if she had lied? What if Kitty was right? What could he do to make her believe that he was really into her? What could he do?


	6. Chapter 6

********** Author's Note: Haven't written from Jake's point of view for a while, was wondering if you guys missed him? Ha, but yeah, I'm loving what people are saying so keep commenting and reading **

Glee club was buzzing with tenacious energy, but Jake was kinda distraught. Ever since he had chickened out of Kitty's plan, she had changed his nickname from Three Nipples to Wussy Cat. Still, she flirted with him consistently and had "convinced" him too hand over his leather jacket, which he was waiting to receive back. He enjoyed the attention, though. And Kitty was hot in an obvious sort of way, with her slender body, pretty blonde hair, and sexy demeanor. They had become closer lately, spending time at the movies and bowling and at each other's houses, and it felt natural being around her when she let her guard down. Like they couldn't stop making each other laugh. But Marley was something else. She was tall and lean with gorgeous blue eyes that made him want to man up and never turn back. She never dressed ultra-revealing, much to his dismay, but just her charisma alone made her attractive to the eye and her voice was like... magic. There was just something about her, like a strange magnet pulling him toward her. Shaking his head, Jake reminded himself of his pledge to leave her alone. Whenever he turned his attention on her, it presented encore after encore of Kitty-wrath and no one deserved that. Lately, Marley had been giving him weird once-overs in the hall, like she wasn't sure whether she should slap him or come over and talk. Jake wondered what she was thinking, and if she was thinking of him. It didn't seem like it. Especially in glee club when she and Ryder were inseparable.

"Okay, guys," Finn said, adjusting his lumpy-looking sweater vest. "I've actually gotten a request for a lesson this week. Thanks, Ryder." The club clapped, Artie wolf-whistled, and Marley planted a quick kiss on Ryder's smiling face while Jake fought the urge to vomit. "Passion. I know some of you guys in here are dating, and some of you guys are single, but that's not what passion is about. We're in glee club because we have passion for singing or dancing, or both. We work hard every day for things were passionate about. I want you to find a song that represents your passion and perform it for us, solos or duets. This week, we're giving everyone a chance to figure out what, or who, their passionate about. Don't be afraid to be honest." The bell rang and everyone stood, giving Finn weak smiles as they left. Kitty looped her arms around Jake's and smirked up at his sour expression.

"Guess you've figured out that this week is really for Ryder and Marley to ogle up in each other's faces and sing about how they want to screw each other." Her blue eyes spread into wide circles of innocence, her thick lashes brushing against her gold-dust covered eyelids.

"Whaddya mean," he asked glumly, not in the mood to even shake her away. Or maybe, he realized suddenly, he just didn't feel like pushing her away anymore.

"Do you honestly thing he came up with this week's theme to 'give the glee club a chance to figure out what their passionate about.' Hell to the duh. He just wants to prove to Marley how much he likes her, in front of the whole club."

"Why would he need to do that? It seems like they're doing so fucking fine," Jake scowled, meeting Kitty's gaze, his eyes widening when he noticed her lips spread in a pretty smile that made her face glow. He had never really thought of her as, well, beautiful, more like sexy, but she was. She just blanketed it underneath her other traits.

"Wussy Cat needs to use his eyes," Kitty said, breaking the spell as she nuzzled against his neck playfully. "Their relationship is practically in shambles. So, if you wanna swoop in, now would be the time to hit her with a crap-filled, loved-dovey ballad-."

"No." Jake said sharply, cutting her off effectively. Kitty's eyes widened and her lips curled downward in confusion. "Kitty, be honest now. No shit. You like me right?"

"Yeah, Balls-for-brains. Didn't know you hadn't noticed yet-."

"I said no shit, Kitty."

She raised an eyebrow like a silken blonde caterpillar sitting on top of her robin-blue eyes, and slightly twisted her button nose to the left. It was a new expression, one Jake hadn't seen before. If he had too, he would classify it under uncomfortable. "I'm just…not too good at talking about," she paused and took a deep breath as if her next words were poison, "my feelings or my fears."

"Neither am I."

"Yeah, pretty boy. I think I would know that by now."

Jake scoffed, surprised, "So we're…kinda friends?"

"Have been for a while, Caramel."

"So, how would friends express their feelings?"

"I guess…through Ryder's fucked up ideas."

Kitty strutted to the center of the choir room, her Barbie nails drumming against the sleek, glossy black piano with vicious conviction and a mini-drum beat. She had changed out of her Cheerios outfit, and instead wore a beaded, white tank top and dark-denim jeans tucked into cobalt blue cowgirl boots. A few golden bracelets clung to her slender wrists and her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders in wispy tendrils. Jake watched her, sure that her supposed ferociousness was really nervous energy in disguise. And he sent slow mental waves of warmth toward her, flashing her a grin and a thumbs up when Finn made his way over to her.

"Which song did you pick, Kitty?"

She gave him her signature smirk and turned to face the glee club, her eyes landing on Jake and locking onto him for support, "This is for Jake," Marley looked up from Ryder's laughing face, her expression mixed, "I'm singing You Belong With Me. But my version. Y'know, since a Taylor is another smexy blonde with a killer voice and a trail of broken hearts behind her. And because she writes her own stuff and my rhyming skill is beyond this world." Tina rolled her eyes, but Finn nodded encouragingly.

"Cool, I think. Go ahead." He moved out of her way and Kitty smiled, snapping her finger so that the band started strumming up the folksy-country-pop song.

"_You're on the phone with Marley, she's upset_," Kitty began and Marley seemed to visibly stiffen, her eyes widening in surprise. Ryder's laid-back expression transformed into a glare of warning, but Kitty kept singing, winking at both of their furious faces, "_She's going off about something that I said. She'll never get my humour, now will she? I'm in your room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listenin' to the kind of music everybody likes. She's like a bad kid's story, isn't she?_" Kitty walked forward until she faced Jake, her hands on her heart as she continued, "_I wear short skirts, she wears t-shirts. I'm cheer captain and she's on the bleachers, worryin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're lookin' for is me. Are you blind?_" Marley shot Jake a look that said "HELP ME", but to Kitty's surprise and delight, he laughed at her quirky lyrics and waved Marley off. "_Standin' by to Fattie McPoor, all this time how could you not know, baby. You belong with me. You belong with me. Oh, I remember callin' your house in the middle of the night, cause you can always make me laugh when I'm tryin' not to cry. You know my favorite songs and you say I'm in your dreams. Think you know where you belong. You've always know it's with me. I wear high heels, she wears sneakers-._"

"Stop!" Ryder yelled jumping to his feet. "This isn't the assignment. It's Passion week, not Attack Marley week."

"What if I have a passion for attacking her? You never said passion had to be good. Besides, that song wasn't for _Marley_, it was for Jake. Did you like it, Jake?" Kitty asked, her expression clearly saying that it was a loaded question.

"Yeah…actually I did."

"What did I ever do too you, Kitty?" Marley snapped, jumping to her feet. "I don't understand you! One second you're my friend, and the next you are the worst person that had ever walked the face of the Earth. Why do you hate me? I thought we were past all of this."

_Clap. Clap. Clap._ The sound of snippets of applause cut their argument short. Finn walked across the room from his seat, crossing his arms. "This is good. This is honest-to-heart passion. You guys are letting your true feelings out. Now, try to…fight less and put more into song. In fact, I'm going to give you four a second assignment. No more fighting," Kitty tried to protest, but Finn put his hand out, "Unless it's in song. No insulting each other, no nothing unless it's in here. And no more interrupting," he said to a surprised Ryder, "If you feel like something is wrong or mean, then retaliate in song. That's your new form of communication. Think about it."

**Marley's P.O.V  
**

Kitty hated her. But why? She thought the whole Jake thing was over between them now that she was with Ryder. His warm hand wrapped around hers as they walked to her locker, a concerned expression crossing his face.

"You okay? I should've cut in sooner-."

"Shhhh," she said, pressing her lips against his quickly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Marley..." Ryder said, his eyebrows knitting together, "If you were, y'know, having a problem with handling things, you'd tell me right? I mean, you know I like you a lot, right? And I'd always be there for you."

"Of course," Marley said, her lips pressing together tightly, "What exactly are you talking about?" Ryder liked her now. But if he had to hold her hair back while she threw up and hold her hand through therapy, he would hate her. She had to act like everything was okay.

"I just…wanna make sure you're doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said a little too quickly. To cover her blunder, she pressed in another question, "What are you going to sing to me in glee club?"

His lips spread back into a broad smile, "It's a surprise."

"Okay," Marley said, grinning back, "Then you don't need to know about yours either."

"No fair!" Ryder moaned, slapping his hand to his face.

The next day, Marley spread long, thin lines of liquid eyeliner over her blue eyes and adjusted her acid, distressed denim button down-mini-dress. Truthfully, Marley hadn't exactly decided what song to sing to Ryder yet. She had however, picked out a song for Jake. The lying, stinking, stupid jerk who had obviously shot her in the hall that day. She had sworn not to get hate mixed up in her feelings for him, but after he had blatantly let Kitty insult her, hate was blossoming like fresh flowers in spring. As they walked into the choir room, she listened to the sound of her high heels clicking against the linoleum floor and they fueled her anger.

"This song is for Jake," she said and shot an apologetic look at Ryder. He seemed a little miffed, but sat back, his broad shoulder resting against his chair. "It's called I Can Do Better."

"Are you serious-?" Jake began, but Finn cut him off.

"If you wanna argue, do it in song."

Marley smiled her thanks. "Hope you enjoy." Then, she put one hand on her hip and cocked it to the right, her piercing voice starting the angry Avril Lavigne song. "_Uh, yeah you can do it. I don't give a damn what you say to me. I don't really care what you think of me. 'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe. There's nothing you could say that would hurt me. I'm better off without you anyway_" Marley climbed around Jake's chair, bending down until they were face to face. "_I thought it would be hard, but I'm okay. I don't need you if you're gonna be that way. Because with me it's all or nothing._" The glee club looked a little uncomfortable, but they clapped along, Ryder the loudest of them all, a smile replacing his previously jealous expression. "_I hate you now so go away from me. You're gone, so long. I can do better, I can do better. Hey, hey you. I found myself again. That's why you're gone. I can do better, I can do better._" Jake bit his cheek, clearly wanting Marley to shut up. Kitty sat back and filed her nails a "glad-she's-not-singing-that-to-me" expression clinging to her as she raised her eyebrows. "_You're so full of shit. I can't stand the way you act. I just can't comprehend. I don't think that you can handle it. I'm way over, over it. What'd you _say?" Marley tilted her ear toward Jake, her hand cupping around the edges, "_I told you so. You know that, 'Cause I always know. Get outta my face. Hey, hey. You're not my taste. Hey, hey. I am so. Sick of you. You're on my nerves. I wanna puke-._"

"Enough!" Jake snapped, pushing Marley away from him and getting to his feet.

"Jake-." Finn tried.

"Are you serious? You expect me to sit through that? How would you feel if the girl you liked was telling you how much of an asshole you are? I know I suck, Marley! I don't need you to tell me!" Marley took a step back, an ashamed expression crossing over her face. Ryder took her hand instantly, his gaze leveling with Jake's.

"You brought this on yourself, dude. Marley was just being truthful."

"Yeah and have you ever heard the expression the truth hurts?" Jake snarled his chest heaving as his hands clenched into fists. Marley inhaled deeply, and a strange smile spread over Kitty's face like this was a very interesting wrestling match. "But maybe, you like this Marley. Maybe you like being a cruel, overbearing, horrible, rude little bitch." On the tail of his words, Jake stormed away, slamming the choir room door behind him.

**Jake's P.O.V**

He knew he had done wrong to Marley. He knew he had played her and hurt her, but did he really deserve what had taken place in glee? She had basically told everyone how horrible of a person he was and said she wasn't taking his shit anymore. Jake hadn't realized he had pushed calm, sweet, naïve Marley to the edge of her mental abyss. As if he hadn't spent his nights feeling guilty over what he had done in Kitty's plan. As if he hadn't tried to stay away from her to spare her pain. As if he didn't know he was king of the douche-bags. He just didn't understand why she had attacked him that way. Then he realized, it was Ryder's fault. He was the one who had come up with the stupid Passion idea. Well, fine then. If Marley was going to try to hurt and humiliate him, he was going to strike back. But gently, subtley. Using the type of song that would move her to tears, not anger.

"Jake," Marley began as soon as he walked into the choir room.

"Just stop," he said and walked away, taking a seat by Kitty and draping his arm across her shoulders. She looked at him questioningly, but smiled nonetheless and tossed her toned legs over his lap.

"Okay," Finn said, looking worried, "Anyone else have a song?'

"I do," Jake said, getting to his feet. "And don't worry, it won't be one where I'm cussing people out and telling them their made of shit…mostly."

"Alright," Finn said with a heavy sigh, "Go ahead…and try to make this assignment work."

"This is for Marley. Because whatever we were, whatever we had before, we're over. Enjoy," Jake sneered with a mock curtsy. Marley buried her face in Ryder's shoulder and he glared at Jake harshly. For once, Jake didn't give a damn whether Marley wanted him or Ryder. Because he didn't want her. Not anymore.

"_It's really over, you made your stand. You got me crying, as was your plan_," A rough sob wracked Marley, "_But when my loneliness is through_," Jake sang, his eyes focused on Marley even though she wasn't looking at him, "_I'll find another you_." Here he winked at Kitty and she grinned, still seemingly perplexed by his sudden attention to her. "_You take your sweaters. You take your time. You might have your reasons, but you will never have my rhymes. I'm gonna sing my way away from blue. I'm gonna find another you. When I was your lover, no one else would do. If I'm forced to find another, pray she doesn't look like you. Yeah, and she's nicer too._" Marley sobbed again, but Jake continued, his voice becoming stronger. "_So go on baby, make your little get away. My pride will keep my company. And you just gave yours all away. Now I'm gonna dress myself for two, once for me and once for someone new. I'm gonna do some things you wouldn't let me do. Oh, I'm gonna find another you._"

****Author's Note: How do you like the song mix-in? More Ryley, Jitty fluff songs to come

Songs: You Belong With Me (Kitty's Version) by: Taylor Swift

I Can Do Better: Avril Lavigne

I'll Find Another You: John Mayer.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The bed shifted beneath the two intertwined figures. She reached up, her hands leaving his shoulders and cupping his head and bringing his lips closer to hers, as if they weren't already close enough, a soft moan bursting from her lips. He responded gently, gripping her hips and pushing her body back further into the mattress of his bed, moving his lips down to her neck and trailing a string of soft kisses up her jaw. She allowed this, her eyes closing, but opening again when his fingers trailed up her rib cage under her shirt.

"Okay, stop," Kitty commanded, practically throwing Jake off of her.

"Kitty," he groaned, but relented and sat down on the edge of his bed, sliding his gray t-shirt back on and fixing her with a puppy dog expression. "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna give up my virginity in this crap-hole is all."

Jake shook off the insult and planted a kiss on her cheek, knowing that her defensiveness was only born out of nervousness, "Okay, okay. I got that, but every time we start, you don't want to finish it. If you don't want to do it yet, that's cool, but tell me instead of letting us get so far, and then pushing me away."

"I told you, it's fine," Kitty snapped, "Like I said, What Would Quinn Fabray Do?"

Jake sighed, pressing her slender palm to his lips and pulling her into his lap before glancing up at her, "What would Quinn do, babe?"

Kitty shrugged her bare shoulders, adjusting her buttercream-colored tank top, "She'd give it up to the die-hard sexiest guy at her school, a.k.a someone named Puckerman, but I want my first time to be perfect, okay? And," here Kitty really met Jake's gaze and he saw her fear reflected in her eyes, "I don't want it to be something I regret doing when I'm older... plus…everyone makes it out to be such a big deal."

Jake smiled softly, "Listen, I can't promise that it'll live up to whatever everyone is making it out to be, but I'll promise it won't be something you regret-,"

"So you'll use a condom?"

He laughed, "Don't you think I've learned anything from my brother? But look, if you're not ready for it, don't do it just cause someone else would. I don't believe in that sort of shit. And if you're never ready for it while we date, that's cool with me too. I'm not gonna be that guy that is always pressuring you to do it with me, okay?"

Kitty nodded quietly, then reached up and brought his head down, kissing him softly and then breaking away, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Ryder laughed as Marley stood awkwardly at the edge of the diving board. "Don't worry about it, Marls! It's only like three-hundred feet up!"

Marley laughed, but kept her arms wrapped tightly around her body. A white t-shirt and surf shorts couldn't hide fat as far as she was concerned. "Be quiet, Ryder! You were too chicken to jump!"

He shook his head gravely as if she had made a mistake, "No, no. I was trying to make you look good when you got up there. I mean, how can I be afraid of my own diving board?"

"That's what's even sadder about it," Marley called back, and took another step toward the edge uncertainly. She watched the crystalline water of Ryder's pool below and lightly bent her knees, and thrust herself upward. _Crick. Crick. Crick._ The diving board made an odd noise as she jumped up and down and Marley wondered if she was going to break it with her weight.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Ryder yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to form a megaphone.

Marley closed her eyes, forgot about everything and gave it one last push. For a moment she was airborne, tucked tightly into a ball and spinning at crazy speed. At the last second, she unhinged herself like an opening jackknife and entered the water in perfect form.

"TENNNNN!" Ryder bellowed as Marley exited the surface of the water, and she marveled for a moment at his broad shoulders and his ridiculously happy face that was spread into a perfect smile. She felt supremely lucky.

"Let's see you top that with your end zone moves," she snapped, cocking her head to the left as she paddled her way toward her towel.

"Actually," Ryder said softly, joining her at the edge of the pool with a few smooth strokes, his hand resting on her arm in a way that sent shivers up Marley's spine. "I was wondering if I could sing you something."

"Oh, really?" Marley asked, trying to hide her smile and failing, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion…just, Finn ended the Passion assignment because of all of the drama, and I figured I still owed you a song."

"Okay," Marley said, pulling herself out of the pool and quickly wrapping her rubber-ducky covered towel around her body. Ryder noticed her sudden movement, and smiled softly, shaking his head. Reaching out, he took the towel from her and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look perfect, don't worry. Have a seat." Marley nodded, giving him a weak smile and fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her waist as she took a seat on a pool chair.

Ryder gave her one more smile before reaching behind an overgrown bush and pulled out a shiny, acoustic guitar. He took her hand and pressed his lips against each of her fingers, before beginning to sing "_She says don't stare at me. She's afraid that I might see, those five extra pounds she talks about. Man, I don't know what she's talking about._"

He leaned forward still strumming, and Marley blushed. So Ryder did know what she thought about herself. "_She looks through magazines. With every page she dreams, of looking like somebody else. I wish she wasn't so hard on herself._ _Then she falls asleep with just my T-shirt on, even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone._"

_You can't hide beautiful_

_You can't hide wonderful_

_There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful  
Oh no..._

A lump formed in Marley's throat and her hand flew up to her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears before Ryder could see them. No such luck. He gave her a warm smile and placed his guitar down, letting his strong voice continue.

"_She can take a simple dress. Put it on and turn some heads. Man, every time she moves she gets me. She doesn't even know she's sexy_." Marley gasped and giggled, and Ryder took her hands, winking at her surprise. "_And the way she thinks sometimes. Out of nowhere blows my mind. She makes me laugh and makes me dream. I love the way she looks at things-._"

"_A little piece of heaven God gave to this world. He tells me I'm more than an ordinary girl,_" Marley cut in, getting to her feet and looking up at Ryder sweetly. "_He says you can't hide beautiful_."

"_No you can't hide beautiful_," Ryder sang along. "_I love what she does to me. No way to disguise the way she shines. You can't hide beautiful. Oh no._" On the last note of the song, Ryder brought Marley forward, his arms wrapping around her slender waist and pulling her until her body rested against his chest. "I mean it, Marls." Then, he dipped his head and his lips met hers softly, holding the precious moment for a few golden seconds.

"That. Was. Beautiful!" Ryder's mom had appeared out of nowhere, her ring-encrusted hands clapping together and breaking apart the couple. "You have to perform that song for the glee club!"

"Mom," Ryder hissed, "Not now."

"But why ever not?" she asked innocently and Ryder realized she had purposely broken them apart. "Oh, Marley, darling, your lovely mother is here to take you home. Do you need time to change?" Ryder's mother, Delilah, lowered her black sunglasses and studied the slim girl with her sharp, chestnut brown eyes.

Marley smiled uncomfortably, "No, ma'am. I'll just wrap my towel around me."

Delilah nodded, "Ah yes, wouldn't want to show off your…fabulous body to the neighborhood, eh? We are a gated community after all."

"Mom!" Ryder snapped.

"Alright, alright. Don't keep us waiting now." Delilah sashayed away, her black-and-white pencil-skirt dress swiveling in time with her forty-something-but-still-rocking-it hips.

Ryder turned to face Marley, his eyes scanning over hers quickly, assessing her emotional state, "I am so sorry about that. You're beautiful, really-."

"It's fine," Marley said too fast, wrapping her towel around her body as fast as she could. She wiped her eyes fiercely, the tears she was trying to hide not of happiness.

"No, it's not fine. She's being a bitch and-."

"Ryder, really. I'll, um, see you tomorrow. Thank you for the song." Marley planted a quick kiss on his cheek before jogging through his backyard gate toward his driveway, clearly too afraid to even go back through the house. He watched her go before throwing his towel to the ground in frustration.

"Ry," he heard his mother call his nickname cautiously.

"Mom, why would you do that?" Ryder snarled angrily, moving his hands wildly through the air as he fought the urge to slap his own mother. "She's already self-conscious-."

Delilah caught one of his swinging arms and he could feel her wedding ring digging into his skin. "Honey, it's for the best."

"How is you ruining the perfect afternoon for the best?"

Delilah sighed, her slightly-aged face tilting upward to meet Ryder's gaze, "Ry…she's just…so not suited for you. Remember Tami? Now that was a girl I liked."

"Marley is perfect, ma. And Tami, no offense, was a total whore. She cheated on me, _remember_?"

"Ryder! Such language! Marley…have you seen her mother? She's a cafeteria worker. You know, we have taught you, that people become who they are based on their home life. Marley is, yes beautiful, but in a few years that body and that face will be gone. She will have nothing left besides her voice, and this is a materialistic world. I just…" Delilah sighed, "I've seen how you've become attached to her. Maybe it's because you're older now, but this relationship is different. I can feel it. Even in the way you look at her. And that song! You would've never sung for someone else, not even for me-."

"I cannot believe you! She's so sweet and innocent, like no one I've ever met. I like her a lot, and you're right that this is different! This time, it's just…about more than "oh she's beautiful", though Marley is. I feel…this weird need to protect her. I can't let her down."

Delilah nodded slowly, her brunette bob curling along her jaw, "I understand. But, I'm a little afraid this will go to your head and you'll make a mistake…like getting her pregnant. You have so much ahead of you. Please, stay focused. And remember, that all high school relationships must come to an end at some point. I do love you, Ry."

"I… love you too, ma."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Marley blasted the radio in her room at top volume before heading to her ugly, tiled bathroom and leaning over the item that had become her worst enemy. The events of the day replayed in her mind. Ryder making her feel beautiful…then his mother practically saying she was a fat hooker. What food was in her stomach began to rise almost on instinct, and she leaned over, thrusting her fingers as deep into her throat as they would go, causing a strong retching. She tried again and again until everything was gone and she watched the swirling contents in the toilet spin for a moment before flushing it all down.

"Marley? Will you turn down that music?" her mom called from the living room.

"Sure, mom!" Marley yelled back, but only lowered the volume one bar. Then, she paced around her room, staring up at her ceiling as silent tears threatened to spill past her eyelashes. Why wasn't she enough? She was never pretty enough. Never good enough of a person. Never good enough for Ryder. Or Jake. Never proud enough to be herself. What was wrong with her? Marley jumped to her feet and grabbed her handheld mirror, holding the silver-colored handle with one shaking hand to see her reflection. Her eyes scanned her second self with the air of a cynic. Complexion green. Nose too small. Eyes too big. Ears too big. Lips too thin. Smile slightly crooked. Marley counted each of her tiny imperfections as they grew, piling on one another like a mountain of anger. Finally, she brought the mirror up and swung it until it crashed against her bed frame with a sharp _crack_. She brought it back and swung it again, beating it until the glass littered her floor like her pain littered her mind and until the metal was bent into a crooked position. Something should feel as broken as she did. As shattered. As unloved.

_Buzz. Buzz._ Her old, silver Motorola shook as it received a message. Marley picked it up and flipped it open, studying the text illuminating the screen. Four words from Ryder that suddenly crushed the air out of her like she had been slammed in the chest by a metal ball.

Ryder: _We need to talk_.

"About what?" Marley wrote back

Ryder: _We both know…this isn't gonna last forever right?_

_"_I guess. We're enjoying the moment, you could say." Marley tried to calm her pumping heart, her eyes waiting anxiously for the next text.

Ryder: _I'm just worried…that we could be enjoying it too much._

What do you mean?

Ryder: _I like you Marley, I really do. But I need to focus on school right now. My mom is right. We need to just take a break for a while._

If there had been anything left in Marley's stomach, she would've thrown it up right then. Instead, she was left with the bitter flavor of bile in her throat as she tried to stem her tears again.

I don't understand, Ryder. & you would never break up with me over text. You're better than that.

Ryder: _Sorry to disappoint._

With the last text, Delilah lifted her son's phone to her lips and planted a lipstick-covered kiss on his case, then wiped it away quickly and placed it back on top of his stack of clothes. Which was where he had put it before going to take his shower. Then, she tiptoed at of his bedroom, glad to know that she was doing what was right for him. Now she just had to keep them apart a little longer. Picking up her own phone from her Louis Vuitton purse, she dialed a number and brought the screen to her ear.

"Tami? Hello, this is Delilah Lynn."


	8. Chapter 8

******Author's Note: The song in the last chapter was You Can't Hide Beautiful by: Aaron Lines **** Thank you all of guys for reading and reviewing and I really love reading your comments. Love y'all!**

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you…away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight-_."

"Are you serious?" Kitty asked, raising one arching eyebrow at Marley's failed attempt toward her song for Ryder. "You sound like you're suffering from a rare degenerative nerve disease, and your vocal cords have collapsed." She reached over and turned off the blaring Iphone deck. "Okay, what's up? Even I have to admit; you usually sound more like you're actually singing, _not_ like you have Parkinson's."

"Nothing, Kitty," Marley huffed, exasperated, "Can you please just help me rehearse?"

"Um, _no_," Kitty said, rolling her eyes, "I know this blonde hair is like a magnet for all sorts of overrated stereotyping, but I'm not stupid." When Marley remained silently defiant, Kitty stepped a little closer and rested her hand on Marley's shoulder. The blonde Cheerio looked different, her long hair curled into fat, shoulder-length ringlets and she was wearing a skin-tight white lace dress. "How about this? Boy-talk for boy-talk. I'll tell you about the Jake issues, and you tell me about the Ryder issues. It'll be our own Come to Jesus meeting."

"A what?" Marley asked, uncomfortable as she shifted nervously in her bulky gray sweatshirt.

"It's this thing we have at my church where we discuss our issues, but never mind that." Kitty lightly shoved Marley toward the brown leather couch that added a rustic touch to Kitty's otherwise contemporary home. "Sit," she commanded. "Now what the hell has Special-Ed-Poster-Child done?"

"Kitty, please-." Marley tried.

"Oh, yeah, I should share first." Kitty took a seat. "Well, Baby-doll, Jake and I have been arguing a little lately. About sex."

Marley's eyes widened, but she wrapped her arms around herself to steady her beating heart. That wasn't something Jake and she had ever even got around to talking about. "So he wants to…and you?"

"Am telling him that I'm ready, but I'm not sure. And I keep making excuses every time we almost get there," Kitty said, looking down as if this news was embarrassing for her.

"Kitty, if you're not ready then don't-."

"And what if he gets bored with me? Or what if I become known as this annoying Christian prune who talks the talk, but can't fuck the jock?"

Marley softened, and she gripped Kitty's smooth, lotion covered hand. "He won't. Jake's not like that. And why should you care what people say? I'm sure you could single-handedly destroy every one of them with your words alone."

Kitty laughed, "Hell to the fucking yes. But, girlie, now it's your turn to turn the key on the lock of your secret vomit."

The word "vomit" through Marley off for a moment, but she swallowed her surprise and forced a thoughtful expression, "Well…I honestly don't know where I stand with Ryder right now-."

"Oooooohhh, never a good place to be, child. You always wanna be the one who's confusing the other person."

"I…guess, but we were hanging out at his pool-."

"Bare butts, boobs out? Nice babe, sexy too."

"Can I finish Kitty?"

"Oh, sorry, honey."

"So he sang me this song and it was _amazing_. I mean, I've never felt more loved then I did then. And we were kissing and…his mom showed up. I could literally _feel_ the disapproval coming off of her. It was like…she wanted to rip my arms off. And then she goes 'wouldn't want to show off your fabulous body. This is a gated community after all'."

Kitty's mouth dropped open. "That. Bitch. She called you a fat hooker!"

"And Ryder tried to make up for it, but I just couldn't forget about it. Then later, after a complete mental breakdown in my room, he texts me and says 'my mom is right'. And he said he wanted a break." Marley's words came out rushed and tight as she pushed them out as fast as she could without bringing up tears.

Kitty shook her head, "Girlfriend, you need to hit that emotion-playing asshole up with what I call a comeback-bitch slap. As in, show up hotter than hell and make him freaking realize that he never deserved you. Which leads me to my next question. Why are you here rehearsing a soppy, love-song when you should be focused on destroying what's left of his manhood? Like, hello? Is Marley home?"

"But I really like him, Kitty. I want to figure out a way to make things work."

"Fine, fine. But we are _so_ picking out another song."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"_You're subtleties. They strangle me. I can't explain myself at all. All the wants, and all the needs. All I don't want to need at all. The walls start breathing. My mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted. On this evening. I give the final blow-."_

"Dude, why did you pick such a 'go screw yourself' song to sing to your girlfriend?" Ryder asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

Jake glowered at him, obviously upset at being interrupted, "I didn't ask you here to be an opinioned bitch, Ryder. I just asked you to help me rehearse. It's none of your business what song I pick out, anyway."

"Alright," Ryder said, raising both hands up in defense, "But she won't like it. And we both know Kitty is way more opinioned than me. "

"And way more of bitch."

Ryder chuckled, "Look, all I'm saying is, if you wanna break up, a song may not be the coolest way to do it. It's kinda taking the easy way out."

Jake scoffed, clapping as he doubled-over in laughter.

"Dude, what up?" Ryder asked, pushing Jake's bent body back up until they faced each other again.

"It's just that, _you're_ telling me what the easy way to break up with someone is? You? The guy who dumped Marley over text? You're like a-a junior high hypocrite."

"What are you talking about? I didn't break up with Marley."

"Really? Because she texted me all last night about how upset she was. And, not to be a girl, but she told me she thought you loved her, and you kinda bombed that expectation."

"Dude, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't break up with Marley! I wouldn't."

Jake shrugged, "Whatever you say. But lying only makes it worse." When Ryder tried to protest, Jake cut him off. "Look, let's just rehearse. You can work out your issues in the morning."

Ryder relented, but he seemed out-of-it for the rest of the afternoon, and eventually Jake told him to go home. One question was left in his wandering mind. Why would Marley say he had broken up with her? Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his messages, looking for any sign of a mysterious sleep-text or something crazier. Nothing. As far as his phone showed, their last exchange had ended with:

_ Ryder: See you soon_

_ Marley: Can't wait _

What was going on?

_Fwoop_. Another text message appeared on Ryder's phone and he frowned. The number seemed familiar…so why wasn't it in his contacts? As he read the bold text, his eyes widened.

_**Unknown**__: I'm back, babe. Tami's in the house. Well, Marley's house 2 b exact. C'mon ova b4 I'm 4rced to do some serious damage __**;) **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Tami surveyed Marley's tiny room, sneering at her worn purple comforter and peeling white walls. She ran her finger over the wooden bed frame, pulling back when she felt her French-manicured nail snag on a nook. Tami hoped her manicure would survive this little let sexcapade reunion with Ryder. After all, her nails were the reason she had even been able to get inside this house. And they would be great for scratching Marley's eyes out if she ever showed up. How dare she touch her Lynnie-poo! Looking up, Tami caught her reflection in Marley's vanity mirror, satisfied, as always at the astoundingly beautiful reflection that smirked back at her.

"You look nice, Tami." Ryder's voice caught her momentarily off guard, but she regained her composure and smiled at him, one hand on her slender hip.

"Always on the positive, Lynnie-poo," she said snarkily, crossing the small room in three steps and wrapping her slender arms around Ryder's stiff body. "But yeah, I do. Now are you gonna ask me what you really want too? Or are we gonna play twenty compliments?" She pulled out of her one-sided hug and looked up alluringly, watching in delight as Ryder swallowed, his angry composure cracking.

"How did you get in here? And why are you here?" Ryder asked, stopping her hand which had reached up to caress his face.

She smiled a wide, white smile that lit up her sapphire-blue eyes and tossed a handful of her glossy-black-brown hair over her shoulder, "Your mom called me up and invited me. And I missed you Lynnie-poo. Tell me you didn't miss me too."

"I didn't," Ryder said gruffly, but Tami giggled softly.

"Of course. Does Marley know about me?"

"What's there to know? We broke up."

Tami's eyes narrowed. "Oh, fuck no. Ryder Lynn, I did not have an abortion just so you can act like nothing ever happened. I did it to help us have a normal life because you told me that's what you wanted. Don't you fucking dare put her memory too shame."

"Well you can't do _this_!" Ryder yelled, and Tami's eyes widened. "You can't just go have sex with twenty other guys then show up and expect me to love you all over again! That ship sailed the first four hundred times, Tami! Yes, we had a child, and I will always love you for that, but you can't keep doing this. I don't want to see you anymore. Marley is the first girlfriend I've had since we broke up-."

"WE DID NOT BREAK UP. We can't break up. No matter what you want, or what I want, we will ALWAYS be together, Ryder! I was carrying your child! A part of me will always belong to you and you to me. So you expect me to be okay when I hear from your mom that you're becoming serious again? Like I'm supposed to act like that doesn't make me want to cry and scream and do all those stupid jealous girlfriend things? Well, I'm sorry I didn't take it the way you wanted me too. And you know what? Maybe it's time everyone knew about the baby. Your mom included. Maybe she should know how much of a fucking idiot you really are!"

Ryder opened his mouth to yell back, but his voice trailed off when he saw who stood in the doorway. Marley's shoulders were shaking softly, but no tears trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her pale hands were clenched into tightly balled fists.

"Marls…I'm so sorry." With the fight going on, Ryder had forgotten he even was in Marley's house.

"I-I-I," Marley stammered, looking confused as one of her hands reached up to cup her forehead, murmuring like she was trying to shake herself out of a bad dream. "I don't understand."

"This is _her_?" Tami asked, and Ryder nodded slowly, still watching Marley carefully.

"Ryder, you had a child?" Marley asked, ignoring Tami completely.

"It was a mistake. Tami was my first…and I didn't use protection. I should've known better. But Marls, please don't tell anyone. Only Tami and I know-."

"Lily was a _mistake_?" Tami cut in, her expression darkly furious. "You think she was a mistake? Our _baby_? Our beautiful baby that we saw on the ultrasound screen? You think she was a _mistake_?" Tami closed in on Ryder, sticking her face close to his. "I spent every night of _months and months_ crying about my decision to kill her. I felt like I had ended my one piece of happiness in this world. But you know what? I thought it was the right thing to do because I knew how it would affect us. I knew that you only wanted to kill her because you knew the consequences too. And you loved me too much to put me through the pain and suffering of raising a child at fifteen. Turns out, you fucking did it because you thought it would inconvenience you."

Tami turned and pushed past Marley, heading out of the door. "You can fucking have him, Princess. He's a grade-A asshole anyway. And you know what, _Lynnie-poo_? You wanna know why I fucked all those guys? You wanna know why I did it? It was because I felt guilty! I felt guilty for putting _you_ though all of that pain over losing Lily." Tami's voice cracked, and her hand flew up quickly to wipe away her falling tears. And then she was gone, leaving Marley and Ryder in her thunderous wake.


	9. Chapter 9

******Hey you guys **** I have to say, I really like reading your comments. Even the ones where I bite my lip and pretend not to be offended. Haha. But yeah, I realize sometimes pieces of plot may not be connected, but, as many a famous movie character has said (I'm pretty sure they have), "It will fall into place soon enough". Please keep reviewing and don't be afraid to bitch slap me with your words XD.**

_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down…_

The words of the song that Marley had been rehearsing only earlier that day now seemed so out of place. She could feel her empty stomach wrenching as Ryder stood across the room from her, looking just as nauseated as she felt. It wasn't that he had lied to her; after all, she had never thought to ask. But, in a way, Marley felt as if he was a stranger now, someone she barely knew. Someone she had yet to explore. And she wasn't sure if she wanted too.

"Should I break the silence first?" Ryder asked miserably, plopping down onto her bed. "Go ahead and hit me with the 'I don't know even know you, do I' part and then we'll get on with it."

Marley froze. How had he known what she was thinking? She took a cautious step his way and felt a sharp object prick her toe. It was a shard of glass from the other night when she had beaten her mirror to dust. Startled, she scooped it up in her hand and tossed in her trash can, listening with a wince when she heard it clatter against its brethren of remains. "I just…don't really understand what's going on. But, um, first question. Why were you both in my room?"

Ryder cocked his head, "Not sure about that bit. She texted me and said she was here, and then told me to get over here before she caused some damage. The front door was open when I came."

Marley nodded slowly, ingesting the information and feeling slightly terrified that someone could break into her house, "Okay," she inhaled deeply. "Next one." She fidgeted slightly, not quite meeting his eyes. "Is this…why you broke up with me? Because, if it is, that would help me to understand. I mean…it would be understandable."

"Marls!" Ryder exclaimed, shaking his head wildly as his hands formed an iron grip on her bedpost, "I. Didn't. Break up. With you." Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well…forget about it. We have different things to worry about." Marley took a seat by Ryder, turning his chin so he faced her. "Why didn't you tell me about your baby? I know it's your business, but…I wouldn't have judged. In fact, I don't judge now. Even after the two of you have had a screaming match inside my room."

He laughed, the smile never reaching his eyes and sighed, "Well…when I'm with you, all those mistakes that I made when I was younger. All of those crazy, split-second decisions I've come to regret, I don't really think about them. I don't look at you and feel this strange darkness sitting on me. I don't feel like it's wrong. Not like when I was with her."

"She seems broken," Marley murmured, "And, not that I don't think that it's wrong to have done what she did by coming back and causing all of this drama, but I can relate."

"How?" Ryder asked, hugging her slender body to his chest. Marley's breath froze as he held her close, but pushed him away after a few seconds. She needed to make him understand.

"Tami feels abandoned…alone and afraid of what she's feeling. She's hurt to the very core of her being. And it's too hard to fix now. So she tries to bury the pain…and when that doesn't work…there are outlets."

"Like having sex with other guys? That's healthy," Ryder scoffed.

Marley closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head, "It's her own way of punishing herself. She thinks if she's a whore or a slut, then she won't feel guilt anymore. That eventually, the sin of what she's doing will make her numb. And then she'll stop feeling. And then she'll be able to forget."

"Marls," Ryder sighed, "You think Tami's broken? And that deep? She's not-."

"Ryder," Marley said sharply, "I don't _think_. I _know_. And you wanna know how I know? It's because she feels the same way I do. I feel broken and alone and abandoned from the moment I wake up, until the moment I go to sleep." Marley jumped to her feet, her voice rising with anger and her eyes narrowing into slits. "I hate myself every second of every day, even when it doesn't seem like it. And laughter? And happiness? And trust? Those things, for me, are becoming as rare as rain in the desert. And I just," A rough sob wracked Marley's body and she pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead as her expression crumpled, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Silence fell. Ryder watched as Marley silently shook, wiping away tears as she leaned against her dresser awkwardly. Finally, he stood and took her hand. "Marls," he murmured softly and she turned her face away. "Marls," he whispered, "C'mon, look at me."

"Why?" Marley asked, closing her eyes as another tear slid down her cheek, "So you can see how scared I am? How-?" Ryder gripped her chin firmly and turned her face back to his, kissing her lips softly, then kissing each of the fresh, salty tears tumbling down.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, pulling her close and holding her in a tight hug, his muscular arms wrapping around the small of her back. She could feel his balled fists at the base of her spine pressing into her skin. Ryder leaned his head down until his lips rested against her shoulder, still softly murmuring as he held her as time passed. Then, very quietly, he hummed softly, "_The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. You're barely waking. And I'm tangled up in you._"

"_I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face. Light up again._"

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

The tightly folded hug broke apart inch by inch, bit by bit, and Ryder smiled when he saw that Marley's tears had stopped. She looked up into his eyes and a small grin twitched at the corners of her lips.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes,_" Ryder sang, louder now. He kept a hold of Marley's hand, swinging her arm gently as he continued, "_Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find. You and I collide. Don't stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind. You finally find. You and I collide. You finally find. You and I collide._" As the song ended, Marley sighed happily, but bit her bottom lip.

"I'm…not just going to get better, am I?" she asked sorrowfully, her hand cupping the back of her neck.

Ryder made a face like he was wincing, but smiled nonetheless, "Don't think so, Marls. But I know how we can start the process up." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his idea. "I think the glee club could help."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"So, what's this about, Baby boo?" Kitty asked, hiding her pounding heart under her pink-and-white striped sweater. Jake smiled mischievously, an acoustic guitar dangling from around his neck.

"You sure you're ready for it?"

"As ready as I'll ever fucking be. You know when they say 'I'm not getting younger here?' Well, I'm starting to consider making that my life motto."

"Alright, alright," Jake said, laughing as he continued his slow circle around her living room. "This is my little way of saying…you can trust me?"

Kitty raised her eyebrows as she took a seat on her couch, but before she could say anything, Jake started to sing.

"_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core._"

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Jake sashayed over to where Kitty sat and Kitty rolled her eyes, but an unmistakable smile was crawling across her lips, and she crossed and uncrossed her legs in an obvious show of discomfort.

"_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought I was stronger-_."

Kitty scoffed.

"_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start-_."

Here, a genuine laugh sparked from her lips and Jake gave her a playful "shut up and listen" glance.

"_But hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true._"

Jake looked up expectantly, his wide eyes blinking as he pulled his guitar over his head and placed it on her coffee table. Kitty blew on her manicure as if drying wet nail polish, making a clear show of ignoring his obvious search for approval.

"Did you like it?" he asked softly, sitting down and scooting closer until they were thigh-to-thigh.

"No, Caramel drizzle, I didn't like I hot piece of boy-candy serenading me about how I'm one of a kind."

"So you did?" Jake said, edging his way around her barbs.

Kitty laughed, "What ghetto school were you sent to? Yes, I like it. No matter how cliché the idea and how sucky Secondhand Serenade is."

"Alright, alright. Cut the shit, babe. Let me see past those titanium walls for like five seconds. Please?"

Kitty hissed angrily, but then relented, "Fine. And by fine, I'm referring to how you song was sexy fine. And it made me totally want to marry you."

"Cool," Jake said, clearly feeling very self-satisfactory,

"Don't let it go to your head yet," Kitty said, pulling herself from Jake's lap and standing up so she towered over him, both hands on her hips. "You still got a lot to prove before we cross the next milestone."

Jake stood up suddenly and Kitty tried to back away, her eyes never leaving his. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in close. "I'm up for that challenge." Then, dipping his head down, he kissed her, long and hard, his smile making it hard to keep it up. Under the pressure of their lips, he could feel her smiling too.

******Author's Note: Hey, you guys **** I kind of enjoyed making Ryder a little more…human this chapter. After all, no one's perfect. Eventually, obviously, there will be another Tami-filled chapter and I hope to slowly be able to bring Marley out of her struggles. Jake and Kitty romance is surprisingly fun to write and I hope you guys like reading it. At first, I thought I would make it all physical…but they deserve better right? **** Ha, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Songs:**

**Payphone: Maroon 5 f.t Wiz Khalifa**

**Collide: Howie Day **(My favorite as of this week!)

**Fall For You: Secondhand Serenade**


	10. Chapter 10

******Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been overwhelmed with yearbook editing, being sick, etc. Ha, know it sounds like I'm a-bitchin', but I'm not trying too **

The room was spinning. Shards and fragments of light danced in and out of her view. The only thing keeping her upright was the pressure of a hand against the small of her back and any mental strength she had left. Where was she again?

"A little farther." The voice sounded like it was entering her ears through walls of bubble wrap. It sounded familiar though.

"WhatamIdoinghereandwhydoesmy tonguefeellikerubber?" Kitty slurred drunkenly.

"Don't worry, babe," the voice murmured, and its lips pressed briefly against hers. Babe? Why was this guy calling her babe? The voice guided her into a room away from the shards of light that stabbed her eyes and laid her down on something soft. Kitty giggled lightly and she twisted back and forth.

"Stop moving," the voice commanded and then there was a heavy pressure pushing her down into the soft thing. "You're wasted, babe. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Then there were lips on her lips

Lips on her collarbone

Lips brushing the space between her breasts

Lips on her stomach

"Hey," she tried, "Stopitstopit."

The voice didn't listen.

Hands on tugging on her zipper and pulling her jeans off

Hands on her underwear

Hands pulling down

Then there was pain. Not unbearable pain, but pain nonetheless as the voice suddenly changed to a series of murmurs and groans. The hands were still there, gripping her hips or brushing against her chest as the lips occasionally brushed along her jaw.

The voice continued on and Kitty only whimpered as time passed. What seemed like hours later, the pressure disappeared and Kitty lay on the soft thing, her eyes growing tired. All she wanted to do was sleep the voice away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Sunlight felt like daggers. Why weren't her curtains closed? Her mother must've forgotten to shut them. Kitty yawned and tried to ignore the mysterious pounding headache that was throbbing inside of her head as she got up and looked around. This wasn't her room. This was a boy's room with a twin bed that had gray sheets and a gray-green blanket that was rumpled and wrinkled beyond ironing-repair. The walls were white and a computer sat in the corner accompanied by a bookshelf full of CDs. What was she doing here-AND WHERE WAS HER UNDERWEAR?!  
She spotted the scrap of lacy material a few feet away and quickly slipped it on, followed by her jeans which had been tossed over the headboard of the bed. Where was she? Had she-had she done it? Too late, memories of the last night flashed in her mind.

_Jake kissing her, her protesting._

_Jake continuing, more protesting. _

_Fighting and fighting and fighting. _

_Yelling. _

_Her leaving. _

_Calling her friend from the football team._

_Hoping he would understand. _

_He says he does. _

_He invites her over_

_She enters, crying and hysterical_

_He gives her a cup and she gulps it down without asking what it is_

_The drink is like fire down her throat, but she takes it anyway_

_She asks for another_

_He obliges_

_Soon they are talking and drinking together_

_She feels her anger melting away_

_Then they are kissing_

_Then she says no_

_He stops, but offers another drink_

_Last one, he says_

_She accepts_

_Try this, he says, it makes the drink taste better_

_It looks like some sort of pill_

_But she takes it anyway_

Kitty winced at the painful memories. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let her guard so far down? This was so unlike her.

"Morning," a voice came. She saw him. How was it that his name was escaping her mind right now? He looked smug, so smug, that he had practically raped her.

"How fucking dare you?" Kitty snapped, but her head was throbbing too hard. She could barely make her way over to the mysterious "voice" of last night. He was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Even through her messed up vision, she could spot his muscular torso: a six-pack, leading up to a chest as hard as metal. Even drunk, she had good taste. His floppy brown hair was wet from water, but his mischievous gray eyes were twinkling like light.

"C'mon, baby. Tell me you didn't like it. You weren't a virgin so it couldn't have felt bad."

"Who says…I'm wasn't a virgin." Kitty mumbled.

"Says the fact that you were dating Jake Puckerman for over a week," the boy said, laughing as if it was obvious.

"Jake," Kitty swallowed deeply, partially to hold down nausea and partially because she was suddenly hit with the realization of what she had done, "Jake and I never had sex."

"Haha, very funny-."

"Are you an idiot? WE NEVER DID IT. We talked about it, even fought about it, but we didn't."

He frowned. Sawyer. That was his name. "But when you called me last night-."

"I said we had been fighting over having sex."

"I…I thought you said you had been fighting and you were over having sex. To be fair, you were blubbering pretty hard."

"And you just had to take advantage of that didn't you?!" Kitty snarled. Sawyer sunk down onto his bed, his hand running through his hair.

"If I'd known…if I'd known…"

"What?" Kitty yelled, "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE DIFFERENTLY?" Instantly her headache hit a whole new high.

"I would've used a condom," he whispered.

"Wait-_what_?" Screw good taste. A pretty package did not make up for the shittiest interior Kitty had yet to witness.

"Cause if a girl isn't a virgin, she can't get pregnant."

Kitty froze. Was he serious? "Sawyer," she said calmly, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. An older bro and a younger sis."

"And you thought that-what- your mom was just pregnant for five years? She's had sex more than once! God damn it you are such an idiot!" Kitty pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Are you calling your dad?" Sawyer asked. God, was he a pussy too?

"Fuck no, you idiot. I'm calling a friend."

Marley's voice came through on the other end. "Hey, Kitty. Where were you at school? Ryder came up with this horrible week assignment to apparently help me and all it's done is-."

"Shut up, slut. I think an idiot may have gotten me pregnant last night."

Kitty could practically hear her shock. "But Jake said you guys didn't do it last night."

"That's 'cause Jake isn't an idiot…or the idiot."

****** This chapter may have been a little out of it, but I wanted to…mix it up a tad. Lemme know what y'all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Author's note: Hey y'all…it's been FOREVER. Yup. I've been applying to a bunch of schools, trying to balance school, friends, etc, and pretty much getting sick every weekend. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this long and I hope you guys enjoy the latest edition of Hell of a Ryde. **

Shit. Shit. Shit. Kitty knew she was in for it when she started vomiting. All she could do now was buy a pregnancy test and pray that this was just the flu. Marley hadn't stopped calling her and even came over to bring her her homework since Kitty had basically been skipping school for a few weeks.

Why? Why? Why had this happened to her? Kitty prided herself on her skill of outmaneuvering horny boys. And now this dude, this Sawyer, had gotten her _pregnant_- no- she couldn't think like that. Positive thoughts. Still…Kitty thought it couldn't hurt to look up a few doctors who specialized in abortion.

"Hey, babe, you done with the bathroom?" Sawyer's deep, throaty voice rang from the other side of his bathroom door. Kitty hated practically living here, but how else would she hide not going to school from her parents?

"I told you, never ask a girl that!" Kitty yelled back, running her mascara wand over her thick eyelashes for the fortieth time. Anything to not have to go back out there and face reality.

"I got the pregnancy test," he replied softly, "I bought two extra… for double-checking." There was a pause. "Babe, please let me in."

Kitty rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Give me the box and stop calling me babe. I have a boyfriend. And as soon as this is over, I'm going back to him and treating this like what it's going to be. A past memory. A past mistake." Sawyer opened his handsome mouth to respond, but Kitty snatched the three First Response boxes out of his hands and slammed the door in his face.

A few moments later, she stared sadly at the positive sign that was clearly etched into the pregnancy test screen. Brutal, loud sobs shook her shoulders. The bathroom door cracked open.

"It's positive, isn't it?" Sawyer asked. He came in and sat down by her." Look, I know I'm an idiot for getting you pregnant. But I promise to be a good dad and a good guy…even if I'm not _your _guy. Can you trust me with that much?"

Kitty couldn't even protest as he wrapped his arms around her. Only one thought was resonating in her panicked mind. She had to tell Jake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Marley, I said I'm sorry," Ryder said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And I said I'm not mad," Marley replied breezily.

"Y'sure about that? Look, the glee assignment was a bust, but-."

"Ryder," Marley said, turning him to face her, "You look. Just because I wasn't comfortable sharing my issues with everyone and singing about them doesn't mean I automatically hate you for the idea, okay? Please calm down. I love you."

Ryder smiled unconvincingly, "But you're acting like something's bothering you…do you want to talk?"

Marley sighed, "Well, Ryder, it's just-," Before she could finish her sentence, his phone buzzed and he pulled back.

"Oh, it's um…I gotta run. I'll come pick you up around seven, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess-." Marley barely had time to say her three-worded sentence before Ryder sprinted away, running his hands through his hair. He had been like this for the past couple days, strangely second-guessing and high-strung, not unlike the way she felt. Her blue eyes traveled down the hallway, looking for something to distract her mind only to land on Jake who was slamming a freshman against a locker.

"Hey!" she yelled, making her way over. "Quit it!"

Jake looked up to meet her gaze and she was momentarily stunned by his bloodshot eyes and drunken stupor. "Uhhh, now ya want me, huh?" he slurred and the tiny freshman quivered as he slammed him back again. "I shoulda known some ass-kickin would get you all wet-."

"Jake," she said, grabbing his arm, "Stop." He smiled and released the freshman, who took off down the hall, before pressing his body against Marley, trapping her.

"Kiss me," he said, and she could smell layers upon layers of alcohol trapping his breath.

"What's going on with you?" Marley asked, placing both her hands on his chest to leave some space between them.

"Kitty's pregnant," he chuckled, a strange smile curling his lips up. "Which means I'm a free guy again. So kiss me,"

"I don't think so." Marley and Jake both swiveled to see Ryder, his phone in hands, a very angry expression crossing his face.

Jake laughed, "Watchu gonna do bout it, pretty boy?"

Ryder sighed, "I hate seeing you like this dude, just let her go."

"So you can what? Hold hands and tell stories over campfires? With you, she's going nowhere. With me," Jake smiled and planted a kiss on Marley's neck, "I can make her into a real woman."

"Jake," Ryder said firmly, "I'm giving you ten seconds. Let. Her. Go,"

"Why? You still got Tami. Didn't you tell me she was texting you again, wanting to 'reconnect?' Go have your way with her. And let me have Marley."

Ryder snarled and his fist swung in one solid arc, connecting with the side of Jake's jaw in a sickening crunch. Jake crumpled and Ryder grabbed Marley, pulling her to him.

She whimpered and then pushed him away, "We didn't finish our conversation earlier. I wanted to talk about Tami."

Ryder's eyes widened. "Why You know nothing's going on, right? I've just been talking to her lately. I mean, c'mon, you saw how our last encounter went. There's nothing there, especially not when I have you."

Marley smiled sadly, "I believe you. But I also think there are still unfinished things between you and her…and I've been thinking that maybe you should finish them before we keep trying this."

Ryder stared, "What?"

"I mean, she's not going to go away right? I think you should talk to her and get whatever feelings you both have out before you come and say you truly really can be with me. I've been thinking that ever since that day when she was in my house."

"Marley," Ryder scoffed, "I'm not going to ask Tami for permission to move on with my life. That's my choice, it's my life, and she's not a part of it. You are."

Marley sighed, "You say that so assuredly now, and yet when she starts texting you or coming back in contact you can't tell her to go away. You know what I'm saying is right."

"But Marls-,"

"And you don't want my issues to get worse, right," Marley said, blinking back tears, "Do you think I can handle uncertainty? 'Cause I don't think I can. And I want you to heal. So you can be with me and only me."

"This isn't about her," Ryder said bitterly, "This is about Jake. Now that he's free, you're just jumping at the chance aren't you. I knew you liked him, but I didn't know it was this much."

"Ryder…Jake's girlfriend just got pregnant with another guy. He's not ready for anything and after this, I'm not going to be either. Think whatever you want, but I love you. And I want you to work things out with Tami."

"What if I don't want you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?! What if I just want to be with you?! Is that too much?!"

"If I was okay with it, we'd both be lying to ourselves. I'm sorry, and I really, really love you-,"

"Don't say that," he snapped, "I don't want to hear it anymore. I can't believe you don't trust me." His eyes were wet with tears and he started to back away.

"But I do trust you," Marley said, "I trust you to do the right thing. Now, I have go bring Kitty her homework. Please give me a hug,"

"No," he said. "I don't want to see you anymore. You want me to be with Tami? Fine. I'll go do that. I can't believe I even loved you." Ryder turned and jogged down the hall, slamming past people who looked up, surprised not only to see the optimistic jock pushing people down, but also to see Jake still passed out on the floor and Marley crying. Marley ignored their stairs as she got her papers out of her locker and headed for the door. What she had done was right. But would trying to fix a crushed relationship ultimately end up crushing her?


	12. Chapter 12

******Erkay…so about last chapter. No excuses for that. I actually went back through and reread my story and I have to say that the last chapter was the shittiest of them all. Sorry bout that **** But I hope what I write this time will make up for it.**

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"What kind of stupid radio stations do you listen too?" Ryder snapped, fiddling with the buttons inside of Tami's silver Lexus in an attempt to kill the romantic song.

"Calm down, Lynn, it's just some shitty-ass Paramore. It'll end in a second or two. Besides, you were the one who send you wanted to 'talk'. I'll leave if you keep up this bad attitude crap."

Ryder sighed and slumped down in the passenger seat, running his hand through his brown hair. "Sorry. You're right. It's just been a rough week." He looked to his left and eyed Tami's newly dyed strawberry-blonde hair. "I like your new hair color."

Tami rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Lynn. Where's this stupid restaurant you told me about anyway? Breadstix?"

"Just take the next left."

They got a booth in a far corner and Ryder pulled out Tami's chair and helped her into it before taking his own seat. They both sat there quietly, awkwardly, for a few seconds before Ryder tried to break the silence.

"What do you want to eat-?"

"Nothing until you tell me why you called me here," Tami said swiftly, flipping a handful of her curls over her right shoulder. Her blue-eyed gaze locked with his uncomfortable stare and he fidgeted before shrugging.

"I just want to talk, Tami-."

"Then I'm leaving." Ryder froze and Tami licked her lip-gloss covered lips before sighing. "What's the point of us doing this crap, feeling so awkward and uncomfortable, if you just want to talk?"

"Fine," Ryder said sharply and waved the waitress away. "Let's really talk, then. Let's start with, why did you throw a tantrum in Marley's house?"

Tami looked up at the ceiling, her mascara-laden eyelashes touching her eyelids, as if the answer was somehow written on the roof of the restaurant. "I have two conditions if were really gonna talk," she said, looking back at Ryder and smiling a smile full of perfect teeth. "One: we don't talk about Marley, and two: we don't talk about anything that'll cause a 'tantrum.'" She gave him a pointed look.

"Alright," he relented. "Well, I'm not sure where to…did you really come see me because you missed me? Or was it just missing the idea of me?"

Tami bit her lip and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath before answering through gritted teeth, "I don't know, okay? I just…when your mom called, I felt this weird need to get back here to you. And…yeah I felt jealous, but that was probably just a 'bitch is invading my territory' thing." When Ryder nodded slowly, Tami quickly added, "My turn now. Don't think you get all the questions."

Ryder laughed, "Go ahead."

"Why did you decide to talk to me? Especially after my wonderful show in," she paused, unsure how to not mention Marley's name, "In that house."

Ryder raised an eyebrow, "Can't answer that one."

"Bullshit, Lynn, _I_ was honest-."

"No, it's one of your rules. I literally am _banned_ from answering that one."

Tami raised her eyebrows, and then leaned forward on her elbows, "Oh. So it was because of _her_."

"Yeah."

"Did you guys break up or something?"

Ryder slammed his back against his chair, biting the inside of his cheek, "Isn't this against the rules?"

Tami smirked, "Touchyyyyy."

The waitress Ryder had waved off earlier leaned over the couple with a slightly amused expression, "I'm going to have to ask you to order some food before the manager makes me throw you out."

"Two salads," Tami said before Ryder could respond, "Two waters and three baskets of breadsticks."

The waitress smiled and scribbled down the order before walking away. Tami scoffed at her leaving back and Ryder's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I think that bitch was getting a kick out of our conversation. I didn't even know she was listening."

Ryder sighed, "I doubt she has time to spy on us, Tami. Now ask a question, please."

Tami paused, taking time to drum her purple-manicured fingers against the table before asking, "Do you think there's still something left…here? With us? Or do you think we're being fucking idiots having this conversation?"

Ryder leaned forward and took her hand, "Well, I think there may be a way to really find out."

Tami pulled her hand away, "What's that, Lynn?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and join our little McKinley family."

"Jake! Jake!" Kitty yelled, running down the hall. She didn't even care that everyone was staring at her, that even the losers were daring to gawk. All she cared about was seeing the beautiful boy ahead of her turn around. He did, finally, as they reached the end of the hall.

"Stop following me," Jake snarled, adjusting his new leather jacket. Clearly, he wasn't going to wait for Kitty to return his original anymore.

"I need to talk to you," Kitty said lamely. She searched his eyes for any sign that he really wanted to talk to her too. But there was nothing. She could only see anger, distrust, and disgust in his eyes. And he wasn't even _trying_ to look at her boobs.

"No," he said gruffly, "You need to get the hell away from me. What, did ya stop being a slut long enough to become a stalker?"

Kitty's mouth dropped open, "I'm not a slut. I was frickin _drunk_."

Jake raised his eyebrows, his expression turning faux-excited, "Oh, so we get in a fight, you run to some other guy's house in the middle of the night, _get drunk_, and then have sex with him? That makes me feel so much better! Thanks!"

"Jake, seriously-," Kitty tried, becoming frantic as she could feel the back of her eyes growing hot. Her Cheerios uniform suddenly felt twenty times too tight like some strange premonition of her pregnant future, and she subconsciously pressed her hand against her stomach.

"I am being serious. Weren't you?" His glare darkened, daring her to try and come up with some clever retort but she didn't. Her mind was too mangled to think up anything clever at that point. A slim bodied, pretty brunette girl who Kitty vaguely recognized walked by and took Jake's hand.

"Hey, babe? Are we going to lunch?" Her innocent green eyes latched onto Jake with a mixed expression of lust and happiness.

"Yeah, give me a second, babe," Jake said and the girl shrugged and walked away.

"Guess you replaced more than that jacket," Kitty said, as soon as the girl was out of earshot and cringed when she heard her voice crack.

"Just taking some habits from you," he said, his arms crossed. "You never were a one guy kinda girl-."

"And what? You were a one girl kinda guy?" Kitty snapped, feeling real tears threatening to overflow. Whenever she felt sad she became extra mean.

"You know what?" Jake said, smirking when he took notice of her glossy eyes, "I wasn't, was I? This lifestyle suits me much better. Lena's like," he nodded in the direction where the girl had gone, "girl number four of the last three days. Guess you can't change a Puckerman. See you 'round."

"Hope not!" Kitty screamed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Jake laughed one big booming laugh, turned, and walked away, leaving Kitty surrounded by pointing freshman and giggling groups of onlookers. She wanted nothing more than to run and hide, bury her face in her lavender-scented pillows, and cry. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. So she wiped her cheek and turned to walk away, her head held high.

"Slut," a random freshman called, probably trying to impress her friends. Kitty rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Whore," the girl called again, and Kitty stopped. "Bitch," the girl yelled and Kitty could hear her friends beginning to beg her to shush.

Her signature-smirk overtaking her face, Kitty turned around and walked over to the girls. The expression felt fake today, but she had to keep _some_ respect up in the McKinley halls. "Hi," she said sweetly to the girl who had insulted her. She was a blonde with spray of Cheeto-like freckles decorating her face. Easy prey. "Um, do you have a mirror at home?" The girl opened her mouth to respond, but Kitty cut her off, "Oh yeah. If I was you I wouldn't have one either. I mean, what is up with your complexion?"

The little group of freshman were all gawking now and the insulter was running her finger lightly over her skin as if to check for whatever Kitty was talking about, "Bitch, what's wrong with my-."

"I mean, it's one thing to have acne. But it's another thing to have acne and freckles that make it look like your spray-tan canister jammed and sprinkled _shit_ all over your face."

"You're not-."

"I'm not what, sweetie? Ugly like you? I would hope not? I mean, have you ever heard of dieting? And what's with your clothes? Are you poor or something? No, you can't be. I know some poor people and they dress twenty thousand times better than you. And they don't look quite as much like a hobo's freckled ass." Now Kitty knew she was going overboard, but it felt good after the Jake altercation and she wasn't going to stop. "What the hell are you fat-asses looking at?" Kitty snapped at the insulter's friends. "Do you want some of this too?" They all swallowed, glancing at on another before fleeing down the hall.

"Get away from m-me-," the insulter tried again.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked, stepping closer.

"Why do you care-?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"A-a-a-manda J-j-ames," the blonde stuttered.

"Ohhh," Kitty said, inspecting her nails, "That explains it. If I was named Amanda, I'd be suicidal too."

"I'm n-n-not s-s-suicidal-."

"Oh really?" Kitty asked and Amanda backed away quickly, only to slam into a row of lockers. Kitty laughed and planted her arms on either side of the girl, effectively trapping her. "Well then I'll _make _you suicidal. Every _second_, every _day _that you walk up and down these halls, me and my crew will be making your life a _living hell_. Your gym clothes will be flushed down the toilet, your locker will be full of dog shit, your house will be egged and peed on so many times that pheromone-horny animals will start nesting there, and anyone, _anyone_ who talks to you will be-."

"Enough, babe." A strong, male hand grabbed one of Kitty's arms and pulled it toward him, leaving enough space so that Amanda turned and ran, crying, down the hall.

"What the hell?" Kitty snapped and yanked her arm away. "I was about to finish that bitch-." Her voice trailed off when she saw who it was. Sawyer.

"I take it things didn't go so well with Jake?"

"Well you're a fucking genius, you know that?" Kitty snarled, beginning to walk away.

"And you're a raging bitch." Sawyer said back calmly, his arms crossed across his varsity jacket as he leaned against a locker. His shaggy brown locks were just short enough to pass for clean-cut, but long enough to pass for hot, and now his gray eyes were twinkling mischievously in the empty, hallway fluorescent lights.

"Excuse me?" Kitty said, whipping back around.

"Oh, you didn't let me finish."

"You sound pretty finished to me, and by finished, I mean _dead_." Kitty growled.

"I was gonna say: 'You're a raging bitch, but you're fantastic in bed.'"

"What, when I'm drunk and defenseless and can't take care of myself? Is that like your sick fantasy, you asshole."

Sawyer scoffed, "Defenseless. Huh. You may not remember, but I do seem to recall a couple of well-placed kicks to my groin while you were in my bed."

"Clearly," Kitty said, her tone annoyed, "They did not send the message I wanted. Which was, of course, GET THE FUCK OFF."

"Whatever," Sawyer said with a smile, taking her hand.

"What are you doing-?"

"Taking you to Glee Club."

"Why?" Kitty asked dryly.

"C'mon, you can't expect me to give away the surprise that easy."

"Sawyer?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

_Well_, _I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you _

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you!_

Marley sang at the top of her lungs, her back leaning against the Glee guitar player as he jammed out. Everyone in the glee club was clapping along, smiling, as they waited for Finn to arrive.

"Kitty cat's back!" Kitty's shrill voice came from the door entrance, ending Marley's rendition of the epic rock song. The glee club swarmed her, Jake excluded, and they all fought to recoil from the now not-so-familiar smell of her Taylor Swift perfume.

"Wish I could get that kind of entrance." An unfamiliar voice rang through the choir room and everyone pulled away from Kitty to look for the source of the sound. Ryder stood by the piano, his muscular arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful, model-like, strawberry-blonde girl. Somehow, the girl's cat-like eyes had the same intensity as Kitty's, like she expected you to fall down and roll over when she came into a room, and she wore a beat-up jean vest over leather shorts so short they could barely be called clothing anymore. Every guy in the room was in awe, every girl in the room was stunned into silence. Except for Marley.

"Tami," she said stiffly, "Great to see you again. Nice hair."

"Thanks, Marls," Tami said, her lips spreading into a gleaming white smile, "So, is there like an actual teacher or is this whole class a love-fest for blondes." She tugged on one of her curls, "Not that I'm complaining." Ryder laughed and planted a kiss on her tan cheek. Marley fought the urge to vomit…naturally vomit.

"You can sit by me," Kitty said, her lips smirking, "I can tell we have a lot in a common." Tami smirked back and both blondes walked over to the chairs, followed by the rest of the club…boys first. Marley grabbed Ryder's arm.

"Ryder…we should talk."

Ryder smiled, shaking his head slowly, "Marley, you don't have to try to make amends. You were right. There are a lot of things for me to work out with Tami. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. It was stupid and you were only giving me a push in the right direction." He grinned giddily, "You're a really good person." Leaning over, he gave her a quick hug before taking a seat by Tami.

Marley closed her eyes as she sat down by Jake, taking in deep, cleansing breaths. Ryder was right. This is what she had told him to do right? This is what she said she wanted right? And Tami would only be here for the day. Then she and Ryder could continue whatever they had away from Marley's sight. Before she had more time to calm herself down, Finn came in with his fanny-pack in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was a nude dude running across the front of the school and all the cars were stopping to take pictures. But anyway—who's that?" Clearly also struck by Tami's beauty, Finn asked this with a wide-eyed, school-boy-like expression.

"This," Ryder said in a loud announcer's voice, "Is my very good friend Tami. She's here to audition for glee since she just transferred to McKinley."

Marley felt like the air had been punched out of her. Tami had transferred? Now she was auditioning for glee? Was there nowhere else to hide? Would Marley just have to stay home if she didn't want Ryder**/ **Tami PDA session everywhere she turned? But…maybe Tami wouldn't be any good. Maybe glee could still be left alone.

"Oh," Finn said, his eyes still wide. "Well, I guess we should hear you sing then. The floor's all yours."

Tami smiled sweetly and walked down the steps, blowing a kiss to Ryder as she went. The glee boys and Kitty clapped wildly as she walked to the center of the room, whispered something into the band's ears, and struck a pose. Her intense eyes fixed on Marley and then her full lips parted.

_Oh oh oh yeah Babe_  
_Last time I thought we had this talk_

_Boy you were getting ready to leave_

_I thought that baby you were done_

_Cause for a while you could barely look at me_  
_This time I thought that we`d be fine_

_That I`d forget the things that you said_

_I tried crossing out your words  
But baby you cannot forget the past_.

Marley froze. With a few lines, Tami had the whole glee club hanging on her sweet, gentle voice, so unlike her natural speaking tone. Ryder's eyes were fixed on Tami with an unreadable expression and Marley fought the urge to cry.

_I'm so unpredictable you don't know what to think _

_So unemotional _

_Boy I can't forget the way you were with me _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around  
I'm so unpredictable _

_Just like you used to be _

_So unemotional _

_Last time we were hanging out _

_You were acting kind of strange _

Ryder laughed at that part and Tami smiled sassily, shimmying a bit as she continued. Marley looked down, her eyes drooping ever-so-slightly as she realized how true the words of the song ran for the couple.

_Now it's the second time around _

_I'm glad now it's me that feels this way  
I now you are the one that is hurting  
I'm so unpredictable _

_You don't know what to think _

_So unemotional _

_Boy I can't forget the way you were with me _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around  
It's always harder the second time around _

As Tami finished, Ryder ran down and gave her a hug, and the glee club burst into applause. They rushed their new member whooping their approval and Marley was left as the only one seated, her sad eyes on the floor. It was over and done. She had advised Ryder to go back to someone who had so much history with him…and Tami had won. She should've know what giving him up would mean, wouldn't she have known from her past experiences with Jake? When would she ever learn to stop making mistakes? Climbing down the steps, she joined the glee club in hugging and Tami and pushed down her self-pity. It was time to sit back and be happy for someone else…again.

****** Good Lord, that was long! Haha, this was my true "into it, writing nonstop chapter." I hope you enjoyed it and stuck through it whether you found some null spots or not. Tell me whether this promises of another long chapter…**

**Songs: The Only Exception by: Paramore (For the record, I really do love Paramore despite giving Tami a line calling it "shitty")**

** Paralyzer by: Finger Eleven**

** Second Time Around: Lady Gaga**


	13. Chapter 13

_Snap._ Marley's camera went off with a soft murmur as she photographed the picture-perfect sunset outside of her home. Her bare feet curled on top of the crunchy gravel of her driveway and the loose, white shift dress she wore blew lightly around her long legs. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful; nature falling into place, but Marley couldn't help but let her mind drift away, down the spiraling staircase of heartache that she so longed to detach herself from. Her eyes had just fluttered close when the first strum of guitar hit her ears.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Ohhh, it's what you do to me_

_Ohh it's what you do to me_

_Ohhh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Ryder emerged from behind a tree, strumming a shiny acoustic guitar, a fat goofy grin spread across his face.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard _

_But just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much love to say_

_If every single song I wrote to you would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all-_

"Ryder, stop." Marley said, pressing her slender fingers against the bridge of his guitar so no more music could come.

"I can sing without the guitar," he said, laughing, "I miss you Marley."

"Ryder," Marley said, a sad smile creeping over her face at the realization of what she was about to say, "You said it yourself, you have unfinished business with Tami and-."

"And the business is finished. All it did was confirm that I could never love her…and that you are the one I should be with."

"Ryder…" Ryder smiled at her hesitation and set his guitar down.

"Please, please stop stopping me and let me kiss you." Marley giggled and a small blush crept across her cheeks before she nodded closed her eyes. Their lips met softly, briefly, a sweet kiss that hung in the air like the haunting last note of a violin, long after their lips parted.

When they did pull away, Ryder suddenly gripped Marley's slender shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" Marley said, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion and worry.

"Marley, wake up." Ryder said robotically.

"What?"

"Marley, _wake up_."

**Marley's eyes snapped open** and she could feel the edge of something hard pressing into her cheek. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table _again_, trying to cram some sort of extra homework in. Her mom was standing over her, her hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go to school, sweetie. You still have time to take a quick shower if you want."

Marley smiled sleepily and rose, and after her shower, she threw on a soft blue shirt and tucked it into her white shorts. Figuring this was as good as it would get this morning with her large under-eye bags and cheek indentation; she kissed her mom goodbye and jumped on her bike. She had been fighting off the urge of bulimia for the past two weeks, a new record, and biking every day to school helped calm her body issues a bit. Besides, Tami didn't need to puke to be beautiful, so Marley decided she didn't either.

Flashes of her dream hit Marley suddenly, and she winced. Why did she have to dream things that were so painful? What happened to full-house audiences and bouquets of kittens? A sudden pang of longing for the innocence of her youth struck her and she was so overcome with nostalgia that she almost didn't notice a silver Lexus pull up beside her.

"Hey, babe, need a ride?" Tami called out of her driver-side window. Her strawberry-blonde curls were, as usual, glossy with perfection and her blue eyes were thickly outlined in doll-like lashes and liquid eyeliner. Marley had to force herself not to gawk.

"I'm good, thanks," Marley called back.

"Aw, c'mon, it's almost time for first period and you're moving like you're a slug. Besides, it's not like you need the exercise!"

Marley bit her lip, "Okay…" She hopped off of her bike and Tami jumped out and helped her load it into the trunk before they both got into the car.

Silence fell quickly and Marley found herself studying Tami's profile. It was just as flawless as the rest of her, smooth skin, a ski-slope nose and a hint of plush, rosebud lips. A harsh sting of envy slapped Marley and filled her brain with longing. She could never pull off a strapless dress the way Tami did.

"Something interesting, babe? You keep staring at me."

"No—nothing, I just—was just-."

Tami laughed and then winked, "Don't worry about it! I'm used to people staring."

Marley nodded slowly, "Yeah…I can see why Ryder likes you."

Tami shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, he's not that shallow. He's good, by the way, if you've been meaning to ask. He's very good."

"I'm glad he's happy. He seems a lot happier lately."

"You don't think he was happy when he was with you?" Tami asked, her eyes still on the road.

Marley fidgeted slightly, "I don't think I could make him happy the way you do now. Besides, I always knew he deserved better than me and you're so-."

"Shut up!" Tami snapped suddenly, "Just, shut up!"

Silence fell again. "Sorry…" Marley stammered, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

The car jerked to a halt. "That's just it, _Marls_. You're not making me feel uncomfortable. You're being _nice_ to me. God, as if I couldn't feel any worse."

"But you have nothing to feel bad about," Marley said quietly, "He chose you."

"Only because he couldn't have you! How do you think that makes me feel? I mean, I'm a complete and total bitch, and you're so nice to me. I break into your house, throw a tantrum, and then steal your boyfriend and you act like everything was _your_ fault. It just…no wonder he fell for you."

"But, Tami," Marley said, surprised, "You're so confident and pretty and so self-assured. I'm sure Ryder prefers-."

"No," Tami said abruptly, "He doesn't. And, sure I'm pretty. But it doesn't count for anything. And self-assured? Please. I can't even go around kids without feeling like I'm gonna break down. I can't even go a full four hours without smoking because I have panic attacks. I'm weak. And I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that Ryder'll see past my confident act. And he'll leave. Because he knows he deserves you, not a crazy bitch like me."

Marley softened, "That'll never happen. And if you ever feel like you're gonna break down, you can call me. I promise I'll be there for you. But right now, I kinda need _you_ to be there for _me_ and drive. First period starts in two minutes."

Tami laughed and started the car again, pulling into the parking lot as the warning bell rang. Before they entered the building, she grabbed Marley's shoulder. "Thank you. So much. I can't even-."

"Forget about it. And if you need anything…" Marley gave her a quick smile before heading in first. Tami hung back a few minutes more. After all, she didn't care if she was a couple minutes late. And since her first period teacher, Mr. Vaughn, was a total perv for her, it didn't matter anyway.

She dialed a quick number into her Iphone, "Hey."

"_How'd it go?_" Kitty's voice came through on the other end.

"Perfect. You sure know her well. She's so fucking easy to manipulate. And stupid."

"_That's Marley for ya. Did you use my line about the smoking habit?_"

"Yeah, you're, like, a genius. But, wait, aren't y'all friends?"

"_We were. I'm sure she still thinks we are. But if I have to choose between y'all in any situation, I'll pick you You're the only one brave enough for this plan._"

Tami felt herself soften, "Thanks. I gotta head inside. See you in fourth period."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoooOoOoO

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

_Then took the other just as fair_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black_

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back_

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference_

Ryder listened to his English teacher recite Robert Frost's poem with a strange sense of understanding. Poetry wasn't really his thing, mainly because a lot of it was visual word art and he couldn't really appreciate that, but also because he could never interpret it the way the author meant for it to be. And yet, he thought he got this one. He glanced over at Marley, who was making some notes in her book, and then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lynn? Tell us what deeper meaning Robert held within these words." His English teacher sounded surprised that Ryder had even offered his voice. He never spoke up in English class.

"I think…I think what he's trying to say is that he was making a decision. Between two things, and neither of them were necessarily bad. But he knew he couldn't go back once he _really_ chose. So he picked one that he thought may have been better. And even then he still wasn't completely sure that it was the right thing to do, but he was okay with it. And since he took the one, um, 'less traveled by', it made all the difference."

"Thank you, Mr. Lynn. That was very insightful. Now-." _Brrriinnnnggggg._ The period bell sounded and everyone filed out. Ryder and Marley were left alone, unspoken tension rolling off of their skin in waves.

"That's the first time I heard you speak up," Marley said with a quavering smile, "You should do it more often."

"Nah, I only knew the answer because I could relate to that one."

"How?" Marley asked, stacking her books in her arms, her body slightly angled toward the door.

"Because, well, you and Tami are both good choices. Well, neither one of you are bad choices. You both complete a certain part of me."

Marley seemed to stiffen, "But this time it's not a real choice. It's deciding between a want and a need, Ryder.

"But I haven't chosen," Ryder said quickly, taking her hands, "Not yet. Not really."

Marley bit her lip and Ryder tried to cup her chin, but she pushed him back, "Tami needs you right now, Ryder."

"No she doesn't. She's never needed anyone but herself. Things are good now, but-."

"Please," Marley said, wincing, "Please don't say that. You don't know how much pain she's in right now. And Ryder…I wanted to be friends, but honestly, this just hurts too much. I think…I think we should try to stay away from each other until I can handle it."

"Look, Marley, I know I said that I was happy you pushed me toward this in glee club…but I'm not sure, really. I keep telling myself I'm sure I want to fix things, but then I see you and-."

"Ryder-."

"Im just being honest, Marley. I'm laying out all the cards on the table. Just tell me right now that you feel absolutely nothing here and I'll get on with it. If you genuinely don't feel anything for me anymore, then tell me. Then, I think, I can really be with Tami. Things between you and me just feel unfinished. There. I was honest, now please tell me what you really feel."

Marley opened her mouth to respond instantly. Of course she still loved him. But then she remembered the conversation in the car with Tami. She remembered how heartbroken and empty Tami had seemed and how much she needed Ryder. Was it really her place to take something away from a girl who had already lost her child? Who was she to be standing here and killing Tami's relationship with Ryder? How could she do that to someone?

"I," Marley began, then stopped, "Of course I…" Ryder waited patiently as the English classroom refilled with new students. "I just…" Finally, Marley decided to be as honest as she could with the least amount of damage, "I would love to say that I still do, Ryder, but I can't. It would feel so wrong and-."

"Marley," Ryder said, "This is just as much on my shoulders as yours. Please, help me out a little and tell me how you feel. I need to know so I can figure out if I'm on the right road. If I was right to give up someone as amazing as you."

Marley sighed, then smiled as her eyes finally really met his, "You know I still-."

"Hey, Lynnie-poo!" Tami stuck her head into the classroom, beckoning Ryder with her French-manicured nails. "You're gonna be late! C'mon!"

"Give me a second, Tami," he called back.

"But you're gonna be late! Rememberrrrrr? What we talked about?"

"Babe, I-,"

"Ryder Lynn!" Tami said, stomping her stiletto heel, "If you do not get over here right now, I won't let you have sex with me tonight! You will be sleeping on the couch, instead of sharing my bed. And I guarantee after a week on my orthopedic mattress, my rough couch 'aint gonna feel so good."

Ryder froze, and gave Marley a sheepish smile. He shifted before continuing "You were saying, Marley?" He seemed attentive enough, but Marley could see his eyes flicking between her and Tami now.

"Oh," Marley said quietly, trying to banish the many mental images and haunting jealousy that suddenly flooded her, "I was saying I don't. I don't love you anymore. You should go down the road you're on. I'm sorry." She turned abruptly and ran down the hall, waving away Ryder's voice that called after her. What had she been thinking even daring to tell Ryder she still loved him? Because Tami and her _really_ weren't equal roads. Tami was a shortcut decorated with pretty flowers and only the occasional bump along the way. Marley…Marley was a long, complicated, twisted road with bare patches and rocky gravel. How could she even forget? How could she dare?

Marley quickly found the girl's bathroom and threw the door open, grabbing the nearest stall and locking the door. Within seconds, the retching came back like an old, bitter habit. And then, Marley knew how she had forgotten that she and Tami were not equal, that Tami was better. Without making herself throw up, she had lost the acid burn that rested in the hollow of her throat. She needed that. She needed it as a reminder of who she really was. An ugly nothing that deserved nothing and should want nothing. She should be kissing Tami's feet. She should be telling Ryder to be with Tami. She should, she should be doing anything but pretending that Ryder and her could ever be together.

Marley's fingers went to her throat time and time again, puking until nothing but spit and mucus would come out. Still, she went, going and going until all she could do was shake and quiver. This time, Ryder wouldn't be there to make everything better. This time he was in Tami's bed, taking something Marley couldn't offer him. This time she had no one to turn too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

It was later that night when Tami called Kitty and said, "It's worked. I think I've completely separated her from him. Now we just gotta finish the job."


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't matter. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered on this particular night.

Marley didn't dare to close her eyes.

This was like a bad dream.

Nothing mattered as long as he was okay.

All she had to do was keep saying it.

Ryder.

_Ryder_, she thought, _I love you_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

The hospital was not an entertaining place. It was bland, white, and no one seemed to really focus. Marley and Tami sat across from one another, each with their head down.

"I didn't mean too," Tami said, her makeup-free eyes filling with tears. "I wasn't aiming for him, I swear, we were just talking and-."

"Please," Marley said, the word drawn out and quiet, "Stop talking."

"Marley, I swear-."

"I gave you him," Marley spat, looking up and meeting Tami's eyes, "I trusted you with him, with all of him. I put myself through hell trying to make sure that you two would work. And you _hurt_ him."

"It was an accident," Tami said, her voice barely above a whisper. In her expensive leather jacket and diamond earrings, she looked nothing of the part of a bailed out criminal about to be on trial.

"I don't care what it was," Marley said, standing up and looking down upon the girl that she had once seen as beautiful. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you never come near him again."

**Ryder's P.O.V**

He couldn't exactly remember what happened. The police had come in to ask him questions as soon as he was coherent, and he could tell he wasn't giving the answers they wanted. He told them what he knew. That the gun had went off in the middle of their argument. That he had blacked out. None of it made sense when it left his lips. The only thing that made sense these days was Marley.

She came by every day to bring illegal junk food or weird old movies. His favorite so far was _The Trouble With Harry_. She never talked much, never brought up awkward conversation topics. It was always, food, movie, and then she would leave. And every time when she walked out the door, he could never find the courage to ask her to stay. Because he wasn't sure whether she would say yes. And he knew that only tragedy had brought them back together.

"Hey," she murmured, coming in. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, a khaki jacket and regular jeans hanging off of her thin frame. "Good morning."

"Hey," Ryder said back, trying to sit up but instantly feeling fatigue overcome him.

"Don't wear yourself out," Marley said, quickly pressing his shoulder back into the pillow. "The doctor said it'd be a month before the tiredness completely goes away, minimum."

"Well, he can suck it," Ryder said with a goofy smile, "Because I'm gonna be out of this bed by tomorrow. Promise."

Marley rolled her eyes, "You hold on to that," and took a seat. Ryder waited for her to slide a VCR into the old TV, but she didn't. Instead she sat there, gazing out the window.

"First no food, now no movie?" he asked jokingly, craning his neck to get a better view of what Marley was doing.

"I thought maybe we should talk."

Ryder's eyebrows rose, "About what?"

Marley swallowed, "I mean…I thought I should sing. I haven't, not since you got shot."

"You haven't…sung? At all?"

"It didn't sound right. So I figured I should start off by singing to you."

"I-well, okay," Ryder said, trying not to show how touched he was. Marley stood and kneeled by his bedside, her eyes closed.

_Weather man said, it's gonna snow_

_By now I should, be used to the cold_

_Mid-February, shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember,_

_The presents, _

_The tree, _

_You and me_

Her eyes fluttered open, lips ever-so-slightly as she continued

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to, ever get over you_

Her eyes filled with tears, turning her blue irises creamy as Ryder's mouth opened to say something. He stopped, and instead took her hands in his.

_Living alone, here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records, make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With ever-ry song_

_I know you didn't, mean, to give them, to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to, ever get over you_

On the last note, she pulled her hands away, her lips trying and failing to pull up into a grin as she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry," she breathed, "I didn't want to cry."

Ryder laughed, and with whatever strength he had, pulled her chin up so her gaze was forced to meet his. "And remind me again who does?"

"I just…I wanted to be strong for you. I know you can't remember what happened that night, and it must be killing you. And for it to be Tami…"

Ryder cocked, his head biting his lip slightly, "For some reason, that doesn't matter so much whenever you're around. By the way, if this is what you meant with finishing business with Tami, you sure have some vision."

Marley stifled a sob and pulled away from his grip, "I just feel so guilty. I pressured you two back together, I convinced you it was a good idea, and I just sat there for those weeks watching you guys together. I could've done something, foreseen something."

"Marley. Don't you dare say that again." Ryder said harshly, and when Marley looked up in surprise, in a sudden burst of adrenaline, he closed the distance between their lips. It was gentle, but long. A sweet "welcome back" kiss that lingered longer than it was intended. Ryder had forgotten what it felt like to kiss Marley.

She pulled away first, stammering. "I-I-I'm sorry. I should've-."

"What? Back flipped away from my lips?" Marley managed a giddy smile. "I know we're a little messed up right now, and we'll need time to figure out things. But I think the biggest question has been taken out of the way now."

Marley frowned, "Whether you love Tami? Ryder, if you're only being with me because she shot you, then maybe-."

He pressed a tired finger against her lips. That kiss had worn him out more than he wanted. He had been hoping to get another one. "You didn't let me finish. I do remember one thing from that night. I remember I was thinking about you. Before the gun went off into my liver, during the shot, seconds before I passed out from blood loss. The only thing on my mind was you. And I remember wondering why. The question that was answered was whether we could love each other through all the crap the world could throw at us. And the answer is yes for me. Is it yes for you too?"

Marley smiled and closed the distance for him. "Always."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

The guilt was suffocating Kitty.

Ryder was in the hospital, lucky to be alive. And all she could think about how wrong Sawyer's arms felt around her. It was him who had suggested a movie, and, honestly, with Jake not talking to her and no plans on a Friday night, was she supposed to say no? But she hadn't known that he meant at his house. After a candlelit dinner. Alone together.

"You okay, babe?" Sawyer asked, shifting so that Kitty sat a little to the right on top of his lap.

"Fine," she responded curtly, not bothering to rant about his "babe" remark. He wouldn't stop anyway. She missed Jake so much.

"Really?" Sawyer paused the movie. "It doesn't seem like it, y'know. Will you talk to me?" He swiveled his head so that his gray eyes met her blue. Kitty sighed.

"I guess I'm just worried about glee club tomorrow. It's Tami's farewell to us. I'm worried she'll be hurt."

"The crazy bitch? But she shot Ryder…like he's out for the whole season I think. She totally ruined our chances of winning the championship this year. Our sub, Nick, see he's-."

"I don't give a damn about your football careers!" Kitty snapped, knowing she was taking out her own fear of being discovered on him. "I'm just sitting here trying to get used to the fact that one of my friends just shot my other friend and that my boyfriend won't talk to me! And then I have to listen to you act like a fucking jackass? No thank you. I'm going home."

"Kitty," Sawyer said, getting to his feet and grabbing her arm. "Wait."

"For what?" Kitty snapped back, tears filling her eyes. "For a miracle? For my parents to let me go through with abortion? For Jake to forgive me? For you to man up? None of things are going to happen."

"Kitty," his voice dropped, "I didn't mean to make you upset. The only reason I talk like this around you is because I-you make me nervous. And I want you to think I'm cool."

"And so you act like a douche-bag? Sawyer, I can't handle you on top of everything right now, okay? I need…I just need some sleep I think."

He nodded, his face dropping. "Every time I try to get close to you, I screw it up. I really am sorry."

She smiled, looking up at him and shaking her head, "That's what's sad about it." Then she left, walking into the dark night, all the while praying that she wouldn't go down for the crime.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Tami knew they hated her. She had wanted this to be her farewell song to everyone. But she wasn't allowed any contact with Ryder. And only Kitty and Finn had showed up for it. Still, it wasn't worthless. It still meant the same thing.

She steadied her stool in the middle of the room, pulling down her tiny skirt as the two officers watched her from either corner of the room. She closed her make-up free eyes and slowly began to sing.

_Let there be lonely _

_I'm ready to grieve_

_The love I've been holding on to_

_I've tried so hard to keep saying your mine_

_Now it's time _

_Now it's time_

She took a deep breath, the threat of a sob rattling her lungs. She loved him. She really loved him. Why had she done it?

_Let there be hurting_

_I'm craving the tears_

_That have burned in my eyes for so long_

_I want to feel every drop of the pain_

_As I cry _

_As I cry_

When had she let these things take such hold on her? It was supposed to be a one-time thing. She was supposed to hit him somewhere fatal. All she had wanted was…it was never meant to be like this.

_I'm gonna suffer the aching I've earned_

_Mark this one down as a lesson I've learned_

_Cause the only way out of here_

_It's the only way out of here_

_Let there be daggers that tear through my skin_

_Down to my heart where the whole thing begins_

_Let there be lonely _

_I'm ready to grieve _

_For the love I've been holding onto_

_I've been trying so hard to keep saying your mine_

_Now it's time_

_Now it's time_

On the last word, Kitty stepped forward and gave her a hug. Tami wrapped her arms around her and heard what she had been hoping for before her assured conviction:

_ I'm sorry for dragging you into this_

_ I shouldn't have given you the gun_

And above all:

_I know you loved him_

**Authors Note: It's beyond amazing to be back. I actually suffered a family tragedy recently and every time I wrote, it felt really wrong. Hence Marley's line to Ryder. But now, writing again is the most amazing feeling. For any of y'all who are still reading, thank you. And for any of y'all who are intrigued, thank you as well. And for any of y'all wondering what the fuck is going on, hang on for the ryde ;)**

**Songs: Over You by: Miranda Lambert **(My current and very late obsession)

**Let There Be Lonely by: Jonathan Jackson (Songs from Nashville on ABC)**


End file.
